


There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be

by Paulaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (zapomniałam ich tutaj wcisnąć), Aiden i Louis pracują razem w kawiarni, Dużo fluffu, Eleanor często tam bywała, Elounor (ale tylko trochę), Elounor jest tylko na początku, First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Larry jest w większej części historii więc nie macie się co martwić, Louis nienawidzi walentynek, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ale jedynie takie na pokaz?, chociaż bardziej strangers to lovers, czy to w ogóle jest tag?, fluff (tak dla pewności), hmmm, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nie ma tam reszty chłopaków, one direction nie jest sławne, przypadkowe spotkanie, romantyczny wieczór, tagowałam fluff?, walentynki, zaręczyny, zdrada (na samym początku)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulaa/pseuds/Paulaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Nie rozumiał zachowania tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy wariowali w ten dzień i starali się być kimś, kim nie są. Romantyczne wyjście można zaplanować codziennie, do kina można wybrać się w każdej wolnej chwili. Nie trzeba czekać by powiedzieć komuś ‘’kocham Cię’’ w dzień Walentynek. Każdy inny dzień jest na to równie dobry, jak samo święto zakochanych. Jako iż Eleanor była fanką wszelkich kiczowatych świąt, zrobił to dla niej. Chciał, by ten dzień zapamiętała na zawsze. Wszystko jednak skończyło się inaczej i to Louis był tym, który zapamięta ten dzień do końca życia. Zdrada Eleanor była jedynie kolejnym powodem by nienawidzić to święto. Został zdradzony w Walentynki, cóż za ironia.''</p><p>Valentines!AU gdzie i Louis, i Harry, zostali zdradzeni i wpadają na siebie w chwili, w której obaj potrzebują pocieszenia. (Opis jest okropny, ale historia nie jest aż taka zła, obiecuję)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeej!  
> Więc tak, historia wpadła mi do głowy całkiem nagle i chodziła za mną przez dłuższy czas. Miałam jej nie pisać, jednak nie mogłam skupić się na niczym innym - więc napisałam.  
> Historia wyszła zdecydowanie **dłuższa** niż to planowałam, dlatego zdecydowałam się ją podzielić na 4 rozdziały, żeby nie zabić nikogo jej długością.  
>  Mogą występować błędy, bo historia nie jest betowana. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nie okaże się jakaś tragiczna.  
> Jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy - to piszcie od razu, a na bank poprawię.
> 
> Tytuł opowiadania jest z piosenki **The Beatles - All You Need Is Love**  
>  tytuł pierwszego odcinka jest z piosenki **John Paul Young - Love is in the air**  
>  Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba! ♥  
> (kudos mile widziane!)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Muszę dodać, że ''Joe Black'' był jedynym filmem, który wpadł mi do głowy, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak bardzo kocham Brada Pitta to wydał mi się dobrym wyborem.
> 
>  
> 
> Historię dedykuję wszystkim Larry Shippers, których kocham ponad życie ♥

 

> _I promise you,_  
>  _From the bottom of my heart..._  
>  _I will love you,_  
>  _Til' death do us part..._  
>  _As a lover and a friend,_  
>  _I will love you like I never love again._  
>  **I promise you – Backstreet boys**

 

Louis nigdy nie uważał siebie za romantyka.

Lubił robić miłe niespodzianki osobom, które kochał, jednak w żadnym momencie swojego życia nie określał siebie jako kogoś romantycznego. Dlatego nigdy nie mówił o sobie w taki sposób, uważał, że tak powinna mówić o nim osoba, która doświadczyła jego czynów i która z pełną odpowiedzialnością mogła stwierdzić czy Louis _był_ romantyczny.

Nigdy nie rozumiał tego zamieszania wśród swoich znajomych, kiedy planowali _coś miłego_ dla swojej dziewczyny. Nie rozumiał ich zdenerwowania i niepewności, co do tego, czy ich wybranka będzie zaskoczona niespodzianką tak, jak oni sobie to wyobrażali.

W tym roku jednak, doskonale zrozumiał czemu to było tak ważne by zrobić coś przyjemnego i godnego zapamiętania dla swojej dziewczyny. 

Louis niedawno obchodził swoje dwudzieste urodziny i w końcu mógł na swoje przyjęcie przyjść z dziewczyną. Wcześniej również miał dziewczyny, oczywiście, że tak, żadna jednak nie była kimś na tyle ważnym dla niego by przedstawiać ją swojej rodzinie i najbliższym przyjaciołom.

Eleanor była jednak kimś innym.

Poznali się w kawiarni, w której pracował Louis, i gdzie Eleanor często przesiadywała ze znajomymi. Po kilku tygodniach krótkich rozmów, które wypełniały ciszę podczas czekania na podanie zamówionej przez dziewczynę kawy, Louis w końcu odważył się zapytać o jej numer. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy podała mu go z ulgą wypisaną na jej twarzy. Okazało się, że przez ten cały czas dziewczyna próbowała dać mu do zrozumienia, że jest nim zainteresowana ale była zbyt nieśmiała by jako pierwszej spytać o jego numer telefonu.

Od tamtego momentu wszystko popłynęło szybko i Louis przy nikim nigdy nie czuł się tak swobodnie, jak czuł się właśnie przy niej. Dość szybko się w niej zakochał i z radością powitał fakt, że dziewczyna kocha go równie mocno.

Mimo iż byli w związku przez prawie dwa lata, to miały to być pierwsze Walentynki, które spędzą wspólnie. Rok wcześniej Eleanor była w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie miała przesłuchanie do w jednej z agencji, od zawsze marząc o tym, by pewnego dnia stać się równie rozchwytywaną modelką, jak Claudia Schiffer. Louis był rozczarowany gdyż nie tak wyobrażał sobie owe święto, spędzenie go na Skypie w środku nocy nie było szczytem jego marzeń.

W tym roku jednak, Eleanor była wciąż w domu i Louis miał czas by przygotować idealny wieczór na dzień Świętego Walentego. Dopracował każdy szczegół, wymyślił nawet inny scenariusz, gdyby nagle zepsuła się pogoda albo gdyby coś nie poszło po jego myśli. Nigdy nie wpadłby na zaplanowanie czegoś ‘’w razie wypadku’’ gdyby nie jego koledzy z pracy, którzy opowiadali mu, jak przez najmniejszą pierdołę na szybko musieli wymyślać coś innego, gdzie mogliby spędzić ten czas.

Louis był przygotowany na Dzień Zakochanych i nic nie mogło popsuć jego planów.

 

Problem był w tym, że jednak była rzecz, która mogła popsuć ten dzień i o której kompletnie nie pomyślał, kiedy wszystko planował.

Eleanor zadzwoniła do niego po południu, przepraszając i informując go, że jest chora i nie da rady nigdzie wyjść. Louis był rozczarowany. Zaplanował cudowny wieczór, który mieli spędzić razem i po którym chciał się jej oświadczyć. Był przekonany, że kobieta powie mu ‘’tak’’, był pewny jej uczuć do niego.

Westchnął do siebie ze zrezygnowaniem patrząc na bilety na lodowisko, które miał już kupione od dłuższego czasu. Cieszył się, że zrobił to wcześniej, gdyż było to nowo otwarte miejsce i przed Walentynkami wszystkie bilety były wyprzedane. Miejsce miało być cudownie przystrojone i dzień Świętego Walentego miał być połączony razem z wielkim otwarciem. Miał także do odwołania rezerwację w jednej z lepszych restauracji w Londynie, gdzie miał zaplanowane całe zaręczyny (pierścionek miał być na dnie w szklance z szampanem; możliwe, że banalne jednak Eleanor lubiła podobne rzeczy, więc wiedział, że będzie zachwycona).

Louis nie chciał spędzić kolejnego święta zakochanych w samotności, bez towarzystwa swojej dziewczyny. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro kobieta nie miała sił by spędzić z nim ten wieczór, to on mógł pojechać z kolacją do niej. W ten sposób byliby razem w Walentynki i Eleanor nie musiałaby opuszczać domu, mógł upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Nie był mistrzem gotowania i kuchnie omijał szerokim łukiem i jedyne, co wychodziło mu dobrze to przygotowanie herbaty i zrobienie płatków. Nigdy niczego nie robił w obawie przed spaleniem całego mieszkania, tym razem decydując się na podjęcie ryzyka.

Wciąż pamiętał danie, które zrobił kiedyś dla swojej byłe dziewczyny, Hannah, i była to najprawdopodobniej jedyna potrawa, która mu wychodziła i doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby to przygotować również dla Eleanor. Kurczak wypełniony mozzarellą, owinięty szynką parmeńską z domowej roboty puree (OD AUTORA: oops, musiałam;-)). Majstersztyk. Do dzisiaj pamiętał delikatny smak mięsa, który wręcz rozpływał się w ustach. Zdecydowanie było to jego danie popisowe i mimo iż nie robił go od dłuższego czasu, to miał nadzieję, że nic nie spieprzy i posiłek oczaruje Eleanor.

 

Eleanor mieszkała poza miastem, więc droga do jej domu zajmowała niecałe piętnaście minut samochodem. Nie odwołał żadnego z zaplanowanych wydarzeń, gdyż nadal miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna zmieni zdanie i jednak zdecyduje się pójść z nim na lodowisko. Bądź chociaż do restauracji, gdzie miał zaplanowane całe zaręczyny. Najbardziej żałował rezygnowania z tej części planu. Bał się, że kolejnym razem zje go stres i nie znajdzie w sobie odwagi, by planować oświadczyny po raz drugi.

Louis zapakował przygotowany posiłek (który musiał przygotowywać drugi raz ponieważ spalił kurczaka) i nie informując dziewczyny o swoich planach, udał się w kierunku jej mieszkania.

Ulice były stosunkowo puste, biorąc pod uwagę ruch na drogach w każdy inny dzień, więc jazda zajęła mu mniej czasu niż normalnie. Na tylnym siedzeniu oprócz przygotowanego posiłku, który mogliby odgrzać u niej w mieszkaniu, był także miś i sporych rozmiarów bukiet kwiatów. Czuł, że wieczór mimo wszystko będzie udany.

Zapukał do drzwi, chowając bukiet za plecami, chcąc zaskoczyć Eleanor, która się go nie spodziewała, i czekał aż w końcu otworzy mu drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy po chwili dobijania się nie usłyszał żadnego odzewu ze środka i wyciągnął telefon, chcąc zadzwonić do dziewczyny i sprawdzić czy w ogóle jest ona w domu. Mogła być równie dobrze u swoich rodziców, o czym Louis w ogóle nie pomyślał.

Westchnął cicho i odwrócił się na pięcie, gotowy by wsiąść do auta i wrócić do swojego mieszkania i spędzić kolejny samotny wieczór. Kiedy jednak zszedł po schodkach, usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i gwałtownie odwrócił się w ich stronę.

Nie zastał tam jednak tego, czego się spodziewał.

W drzwiach stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, który miał na sobie jedynie bokserki i który z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzał na stojącego z bukietem róż Louisa.

   -Aiden? – Zapytał zaskoczony, podchodząc bliżej. Czuł jak coś ściska mu gardło i z ledwością przełykał ślinę, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Nie chciał także wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, gdyż ta sytuacja mogła być czymś zupełnie innym. Aiden mógł po prostu wylać na siebie kawę, plamiąc spodnie i koszulkę i to dlatego był prawie nagi w mieszkaniu jego dziewczyny. Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalnie ta wymówka brzmi w jego głowie.

Nim jednak szatyn miał czas by odpowiedzieć, w drzwiach pojawiła się Eleanor, która owinięta była czymś, co przypominało prześcieradło.

   -Louis? – Przerażona przenosiła spojrzenie z jednego chłopaka, na drugiego, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. Chłopak poczuł się tak jakby ktoś mu wyrwał serce.

Dziewczyna, której chciał się oświadczyć, z którą chciał spędzić resztę swojego życia, zdradzała go z jego przyjacielem, z którym pracował w kawiarni, którego znał jeszcze z czasów liceum.

   -Co Ty tu robisz?

Louis parsknął śmiechem, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

   -Słucham? – Zapytał, kiedy uspokoił się na tyle by móc normalnie prowadzić rozmowę. Wiedział, że jego radość była jedynie zamaskowaniem bólu, który go wypełniał. Gdyby nie zareagował wybuchem śmiechu prawdopodobnie by się rozpłakał. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Nie mógł pokazać im swojej słabości, nawet jeśli wiedział, że wybuchnie płaczem w chwili, w której wsiądzie do samochodu i się od nich oddali.

   -Och, wybacz, że chciałem odwiedzić i spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją dziewczyną w Walentynki, bo ostatnimi dniami nie miała dla mnie czasu. Wybacz, że chciałem zaplanować coś miłego i naprawić nasze relacje – warknął, rzucając kwiaty w ich stronę.

   -Louis, daj sobie wytłumaczyć-

   -Co? – Warknął szatyn, odsuwając grzywkę, która wpadła mu w oczy. – Co ty do cholery chcesz jeszcze wyjaśniać? Pieprzycie się! Tutaj nie ma nic do tłumaczenia! – Krzyknął, odwracając się tyłem do pary stojącej w drzwiach i nie słuchając tego, co za nim krzyczą, wsiadł do auta zatrzaskując za sobą drzwiczki.

Kiedy znalazł się w bezpiecznej odległości zjechał na pobocze, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymać łez, które przez całą drogę gromadziły się pod powiekami. Oparł czoło na kierownicy i pozwolił gorzkim kroplom spadać na jego dopasowane, czarne dżinsy. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak Eleanor mogła zrobić coś takiego, jak Aiden, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, mógł przespać się z dziewczyną Louisa, wiedząc jednocześnie jakie plany on miał na ten dzień.

Uderzył pięścią w deskę rozdzielczą i zacisnął mocno oczy.

Aiden doskonale wiedział, co Louis planował. Wiedział, że chce się jej oświadczyć, wiedział, gdyż to on sam pomagał chłopakowi planować cały wieczór by był on dopracowany w każdym, najmniejszym szczególe.

Louis miał dosyć.

I Aiden, i Eleanor, stali się dla niego kimś niewartym jego uwagi. Dwie osoby, które były dla niego najważniejsze na tym całym, okropnym świecie go zraniły, zdradziły. Fakt ten bolał dużo bardziej niż sama zdrada mogłaby go kiedykolwiek zaboleć. Stracił dwójkę najbliższych mu ludzi w tym samym momencie. I nawet jeśli pozbieranie się po dwuletnim związku będzie dla niego czymś ciężkim i będzie potrzebował czasu na to, by zapomnieć, wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Znał Eleanor wystarczająco dobrze i wiedział, że dziewczyna będzie go przepraszała chcąc do niego wrócić. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na to, by jej przebaczyć. Skoro zdradziła go raz to z łatwością może to zrobić kolejny raz, nawet nie myśląc o tym, czy nie zrani tym chłopaka, którego _ponoć_ kochała.

 

Początkowo Louis chciał wrócić do domu, zakopać się w łóżku pod kołdrą i nie wychodzić stamtąd do chwili, w której nie byłoby to naprawdę konieczne. Kiedy zaparkował pod blokiem, w którym mieszkał przez ostatnie dwa lata, doszedł do wniosku, że nie czuje się na siłach by stawiać czoła wszystkim zdjęciom i rzeczom, które należały do El, albo które mu o niej przypominały.

Zostawił rzeczy w samochodzie i zdecydował się na spacer.

Dochodziła dopiero siedemnasta i mimo iż słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem to zapowiadał się ciepły wieczór, zupełnie niepodobny do zimnych nocy, które towarzyszyły im w styczniu, a także w pierwszych dniach lutego.

Louis wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza, starając się nie myśleć nad wydarzeniami ostatniej godziny, próbując się skupić na cudownym wieczorze i na perspektywie kilku następnych wolnych dni od pracy w kawiarni. Miał czas by znaleźć coś innego, gdyż nie chciał wracać do miejsca, gdzie musiałby ciągle oglądać swojego byłego przyjaciela i byłą dziewczynę. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Eleanor będzie próbowała go tam dopaść i wytłumaczyć wszystko, co się wydarzyło w ten felerny dzień. Jednak Louis nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać kolejnych bajeczek.

Osiedlowy park był wypełniony spacerującymi parami, przytulonymi do siebie, trzymającymi się za ręce, zajmującymi wszystkie ławki i obściskującymi się w każdym wolnym miejscu. Louis westchnął czując, że to był zły pomysł by wybierać się na spacer w taki dzień. Mógł się tego spodziewać biorąc pod uwagę to, że były Walentynki.

Pomimo planów, które poczynił by spędzić ten dzień wraz z Eleanor, nigdy nie był wielkim fanem tego święta. Nie rozumiał zachowania tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy wariowali w ten dzień i starali się być kimś, kim nie są. Romantyczne wyjście można zaplanować codziennie, do kina można wybrać się w każdej wolnej chwili. Nie trzeba czekać by powiedzieć komuś ‘’kocham Cię’’ w dzień Walentynek. Każdy inny dzień jest na to równie dobry, jak samo święto zakochanych. Jako iż Eleanor była fanką wszelkich kiczowatych świąt, zrobił to dla niej. Chciał, by ten dzień zapamiętała na zawsze. Wszystko jednak skończyło się inaczej i to Louis był tym, który zapamięta ten dzień do końca życia. Zdrada Eleanor była jedynie kolejnym powodem by nienawidzić to święto. Został zdradzony w Walentynki, cóż za ironia.

W oddali, na jednej z najbardziej zacienionych ławek, dojrzał skuloną postać. Z tej odległości nie potrafił określić czy jest to chłopak, czy dziewczyna, jednak postanowił sprawdzić czy nic poważnego się nie stało.

Skierował się w stronę owej osoby, nie spuszczając z oczu ławki, na której się znajdował, próbując ocenić czy nie jest to jedynie kolejny pijany nastolatek, który próbuje dojść do siebie przed powrotem do domu. Kiedy jednak znalazł się bliżej, dostrzegł, że ciałem nieznajomej osoby wstrząsają dreszcze i Louis mógł jedynie zgadywać, że ten ktoś płakał.

Zagryzł dolną wargę nie wiedząc do końca, jak powinien się zachować w takiej sytuacji i czy wypada mu podchodzić do obcej osoby i dociekać, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Wypuszczając powietrze, które nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał, zdecydował się zaryzykować i postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. W końcu nie zostanie pobity za to, że wykazał się ludzką życzliwością.

   -Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał ostrożnie, niepewnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu skulonej postaci. W chwili, w której ścisnął lekko ramię nieznajomego, podniósł on gwałtownie głowę do góry i Louis zamarł na swoim miejscu. Miał przed sobą najcudowniejszego chłopca – bo wyglądał bardzo młodo – jakiego kiedykolwiek widział w swoim dwudziestoletnim życiu. Owy chłopiec był także właścicielem najpiękniejszych i jednocześnie najsmutniejszych oczu, które mimo iż były przekrwione i wypełnione łzami, to nadal zapierały dech w piersi. Chłopiec miał ciemne, kręcone włosy ułożone w wysokiego quiffa z loczkami dalej kręcącymi się dookoła jego uszu. Miał głębokie, jasnozielone oczy, w których pomimo ogromnego smutku czaiły się także iskierki, które nadawały jego spojrzeniu tego _czegoś,_ co przykuwało do nich uwagę. Pełne, malinowe wargi były lekko otwarte i Louis śledził wzrokiem ruch języka, którym chłopiec przejechał po swojej dolnej wardze, zwilżając ją delikatnie, powodując, że wyglądała ona na pełniejszą, bardziej kuszącą.

Chłopak ani na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku z Louisa, dalej wpatrując się w niego z zaciekawieniem, zupełnie jakby czekał na to, co zrobi on dalej.

   -Wszystko w porządku, stary? – Ponowił pytanie, zabierając dłoń z ramienia chłopaka, kiedy zorientował się, że trzymał tam swoją rękę przez ten cały czas. Zielonooki spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie do tej pory znajdowała się dłoń Louisa i zmarszczył brwi, wydymając delikatnie wargi. Louis musiał powstrzymać chichot, który cisnął mu się na usta. Chłopak wyglądał uroczo.

   -Słyszysz mnie? – Louis zaczął się zastanawiać czy chłopiec przez przypadek nie ma problemów ze słuchem, a on próbując się z nim dogadać robi z siebie idiotę.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową, mrugając kilka razy oczami, zupełnie jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć pytanie, które zadał mu Louis.

   -Przepraszam, trochę się… zamyśliłem. – Louis żałował, że puścił ramię chłopaka, gdyż w chwili, w której usłyszał jego głos poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Głos nieznajomego chłopca był _głęboki,_ bardzo głęboki. Louis przełknął głośno ślinę, uśmiechając się niepewnie do chłopaka, który w odpowiedzi również się uśmiechnął i – _chłopiec miał dołeczki_. Uśmiechając się w taki sposób wyglądał dużo młodziej niż chwilę wcześniej i Louis poczuł się źle, że ktoś tak uroczy siedział zapłakany w dzień zakochanych. Ktoś taki jak on nie zasługiwał na bycie smutnym, jego oczy były zbyt piękne by wypełnione były łzami.  
   -To nic, pytałem czy wszystko w porządku – po kilku sekundach wahania opadł na ławkę obok chłopaka, orientując się, że nawet w takiej pozycji chłopak wydawał się być wyższy od Louisa, więc mógł jedynie się domyślać jak wysoki był kiedy stał.

   -Nie do końca – mruknął, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i opierając brodę na ułożonych na nich dłoniach, przenosząc spojrzenie na Louisa. – Powinienem właśnie spędzać cudowne popołudnie ze swoim chłopakiem – wzruszył ramionami, zamykając oczy i wzdychając cicho – ale okazało się, że mój poziom romantyzmu nie odpowiada jego i, cóż, zerwał ze mną.

   -W Walentynki? Zerwał z tobą w Walentynki?

   -Nie jesteś odstraszony faktem, że powiedziałem przed chwilą ‘chłopak’ czy specjalnie tego nie wychwyciłeś? – Zapytał kręconowłosy z uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust.

   -A miałem jakoś żywo na to zareagować? – Louis zaskoczony usiadł twarzą do nowo poznanego chłopaka i zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Nigdy wcześniej nie uważał odmiennej seksualności za problem. Był osobą otwartą i nie przywiązywał wagi do płci osoby, z którą się spotykał. Dlaczego miał się ograniczać jedynie do kobiet? Jak w taki sposób miał poznać osobę, która jest mu przeznaczona, jeśli zwracałaby tylko uwagę na osoby przeciwnej płci? A co jeśli pisany mu jest mężczyzna, na którego wpadnie w bibliotece? Ma go skreślić tylko dlatego, że jest tej samej płci, co Louis? Jeśli by mu się przydarzyło, że poznany mężczyzna wpadłby mu w oko nie miałby nic przeciwko byciu z nim w związku, tylko dzięki temu może znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę.

   -Nie wiem – odpowiedział cicho, rysując palcem wskazującym dziwne wzory na swoim kolanie. Louis dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, jak ogromne miał dłonie. Był przekonany, że są przynajmniej dwa razy większe od jego, drobnych rąk. – Nowo poznani ludzie przeważnie się wzdrygają i nagle przestają być zainteresowani rozmową kiedy wspominam, że mam chłopaka – westchnął cicho, wzruszając ramionami. – A raczej miałem – prychnął.

Louis oparł się plecami o ławkę, przechylając głowę do tyłu i wpatrując się w ciemne chmury leniwie przesuwające się po  granatowym niebie.

   -A ty dlaczego tu jesteś? – Dotarł do niego cichy głos chłopaka, który dalej siedział obok, nie zmieniając swojej skulonej pozycji.

   -Dziewczyna mnie zdradziła – wzruszył ramionami. Teraz, siedząc na ławce w parku z nowo poznanym chłopakiem zorientował się, że nie czuł takiego żalu jak początkowo mu się wydawało, że będzie czuł. Czuł delikatnie szarpnięcie w sercu na myśl o tym, co zastał w mieszkaniu Eleanor, ale nie odczuwał tej złości, którą czuł w chwili, kiedy zobaczył prawie nagiego Aidena.

   -Och, przykro mi.

   -Daj spokój – machnął ręką. – Może to i lepiej, chciałem jej się dzisiaj oświadczyć. Dobrze, że przyłapałem ją na zdradzie bo popełniłbym największy błąd w życiu. – Zielonooki mruknął w zamyśleniu, kiwając powoli głową.

   -W sumie może masz rację, może przeznaczenie zaplanowało dla ciebie coś innego.

   -Może – przyznał mu rację. – Może zamiast spędzać czas z nią miałem siedzieć na ławce w parku z zapłakanym nieznajomym – dorzucił po chwili, powodując tym głośny wybuch śmiechu swojego towarzysza.

   -Harry jestem – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. Louis kiwnął mu głową z delikatnym uśmiechem i uścisnął jego wystawioną rękę, orientując się, że rzeczywiście dłoń Harry’ego była dużo większa od jego.

   -Louis.

Pomiędzy chłopakami zapadła cisza, która była dziwnie kojąca. Louis z uśmiechem na ustach przymknął oczy, wewnętrznie ciesząc się z tego jaki obrót przybrał wieczór.

   -Um, nie chcę żeby zabrzmiało to źle, ale… - zaczął niepewnie Harry, głos dużo cichszy niż chwilę wcześniej, zupełnie jakby bał się odpowiedzi Louisa. Zaintrygowany mężczyzna usiadł bokiem do chłopaka, przenosząc na niego swoją uwagę. Harry zagryzał nerwowo dolną wargę palcami przejeżdżając przez idealnie ułożoną fryzurę. Po chwili ciszy, w której Louis jedynie go obserwował, wypuścił głośno powietrze spuszczając nogi na ziemię i odwracając się w kierunku niższego chłopaka. – Nieważne jak to powiem i tak zabrzmi to źle, więc. Słuchaj, obaj siedzimy tutaj sami, bo nasze plany nie wypaliły. Nie wiem, co ty zaplanowałeś ale ja za bilety do kina nie odzyskam pieniędzy, a szkoda żeby się zmarnowały. I skoro i tak obaj jesteśmy – mniej lub bardziej – zrozpaczeni, tak pomyślałem, że może pójdziemy na ten film razem?

Louis uniósł zaskoczony brew, patrząc na aktualnie rumieniącego się Harry’ego z ledwo ukrywaną radością.

   -Okej, to było głupie. Zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem.

Harry usiadł ponownie bokiem do towarzysza, na co Louis wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, nie mogąc się więcej powstrzymać.

   -Przepraszam, twoja mina jest przekomiczna – otarł łzy, które zaczęły formować się kącikach oczu od nagłego śmiechu i obdarzając Harry’ego szerokim uśmiechem, kiwnął powoli głową. – Pewnie, zawsze to sposób by spędzić jakoś wieczór, nieprawdaż?

Słysząc słowa Louisa Harry widocznie się rozpromienił, a jego oczy stały się jasno-zielone, dzięki blaskowi, który się w nich pojawił.

   -Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię nie odstraszyłem! – Harry wstał z ławki, odwracając się do nadal siedzącego mężczyzny z lekkim uśmiechem. Podrapał się nerwowo po karku, wciąż obserwując niższego chłopaka. – Um, nie jest to niezręczne? W ogóle się nie znamy.

   -Daj spokój, Harold. To będzie niezręczne tylko wtedy, jeśli tego będziesz chciał. Poza tym w drodze do kina mamy trochę czasu by się lepiej poznać.

Harry skinął jedynie głową, posyłając w stronę Louisa niepewny uśmiech.

Louis wstał z ławki i stanął obok chłopaka, który tak jak Louis się spodziewał, był niesamowicie wysoki. Przynajmniej o głowę wyższy od niego samego, mimo iż wyglądał dużo młodziej. Pokręcił głową nie chcąc pozwolić swoim myślom wędrować aż tak swobodnie, bojąc się tego, na czym mogłoby to się skończyć.

   -Idziemy?

 

 

W drodze do kina obaj chłopacy dowiedzieli się kilku rzeczy o sobie. Louis dowiedział się, że Harry ma 18 lat i pracuje w osiedlowej piekarni, że ma starszą siostrę – Gemmę, którą kocha najbardziej na świecie, że od chwili, w której powiedział rodzicom, że jest gejem nie ma z nimi kontaktu. Harry opowiedział mu o swoich przyjaciołach, o ulubionym aktorze – którym okazał się Hugh Grant, o ulubionym zespole – którym było The Script, co pozytywnie zaskoczyło Louisa, gdyż to był również jego ulubiony zespół. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, przeskakując z tematu na temat, omijając jednak rozmowę o swoich byłych, gdyż wyczuli, że jest to zbyt świeża sprawa by ja rozdrapywać.

   -Na jaki film idziemy?

   -Um, na jeden ze starszych. Mój ulubiony, w sumie, i jak zobaczyłem, że grają go w kinie to wiedziałem, że muszę na niego pójść – bełkotał Harry. Przez ten krótki okres czasu, który Louis znał chłopaka, zdążył zauważyć, że gdy tamten jest czegoś niepewny i zaczyna się denerwować to zaczyna mamrotać pod nosem i bawić się własnymi palcami. Louis zatrzymał się przed bełkoczącym chłopakiem i położył rękę na jego dłoniach, przerywając tym samym jego potok słów. Uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco, zachęcając tym samym do dalszego mówienia. – Ok, ok, przepraszam. ‘’Joe Black’’.

Louis pisnął – dość niemęsko – kiedy usłyszał tytuł jednego ze swoich ulubionych filmów. Zasłonił usta dłońmi nie wierząc, że wydobył z siebie podobny dźwięk.

   -O mój Boże, Harold! Kocham ten film! – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do chłopaka, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i ciągnąc w stronę wejścia do kina.

   -To chodź, bo się spóźnimy.

Louis potulnie szedł za chłopakiem, starając się ignorować mrowienie skóry w miejscu, w którym zaciśnięte były długie palce szatyna. Harry pociągnął go w stronę kas, gdzie można było kupić popcorn i odwrócił się do Louisa, ciągle mając na twarzy szeroki uśmiech.

   -Chcesz popcorn?  
   -Jasne, już daje ci kasę.

Harry złapał dłoń Louisa nim ten zdążył sięgnąć do kieszeni spodni by wyciągnąć portfel. Zaskoczony chłopak podniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał prosto w zielone tęczówki wyższego chłopaka.

   -Nie. Chcę ci podziękować za to, że… Się zainteresowałeś. Dość długo tam siedziałem i nikt nie podszedł spytać czy nic mi się nie stało. Dlatego, dziękuję.

Louis poczuł jak na jego policzkach pojawia się rumieniec, który powoli rozprzestrzeniał się do jego szyi. Nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedź więc jedynie skinął głową.

Harry jednak wydawał się zadowolony brakiem odpowiedzi gdyż odwrócił się w stronę kasjerki zamawiając dwa popcorny i dwa napoje gazowane. Louis czuł się niezręcznie z tym, że Harry płaci za to wyjście, nie chciał go wykorzystywać w taki sposób.

   -Och! – Sapnął, gdy nagle wpadł mu do głowy idealny pomysł by odwdzięczyć się młodszemu chłopakowi. Złapał go za łokieć stając bliżej niego i posyłając szeroki uśmiech kasjerce, która się im przypatrywała.

   -H, mam pomysł! Po kinie możemy pójść do restauracji zjeść coś ciepłego, porozmawiać przy piwie, a potem możemy iść na to nowo otwarte lodowisko!

Harry otworzył zaskoczony usta, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

   -Masz bilety na to lodowisko?! – Sapnął, podając jednocześnie niższemu chłopakowi paczkę z popcornem. – Wiesz jaki byłem zrozpaczony, jak okazało się, że wszystkie się już dawno sprzedały?

Louis wyszczerzył się do swojego towarzysza i pociągnął w stronę sali, w której grali ich film.

   -Więc w ramach rekompensaty za sponsorowanie tego wyjścia masz okazję pójść na wielkie otwarcie nowego lodowiska w Londynie.

   -Świetny pomysł, a teraz chodź zajmiemy swoje miejsca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak?  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie było takie tragiczne. Odcinek 2 dodam całkiem niedługo, prawdopodobnie w przyszłym tygodniu. (jeśli ktokolwiek to przeczyta, w ogóle)
> 
> Jeśli chcecie możecie mnie znaleźć na [**tumblr**](http://www.larry-squad.tumblr.com) bądź na [**twitter**](http://www.twitter.com/haalfdead) \- wpadnijcie i powiedzcie cześć. xx


	2. If you are the one, then us meeting here is fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! Więc tak, witam z kolejną częścią historii. Jest w niej parę rzeczy, które chciałabym objaśnić tuż przed rozdziałem. Więc tak.  
> Sytuacja z biletami i wygraniem vouchera może wydawać się nieprawdziwa, ale przytrafiła się mi, w moim kinie w rodzinnym mieście i wygrałam bilety razem z moją przyjaciółką.  
> Kino **Prince Charles** istnieje naprawdę i jest w Londynie i znajduje się na Leicester Place 7. Restauracja została wymyślona przeze mnie, jej wystrój również, a dania zostały wzięte z menu z restauracji **Szara** , która znajduje się w Krakowie.  
> Kolejna sprawa - nie wiem jak bardzo się orientujecie w tych sprawach, ale gdyby ktoś nie wiedział (co jest prawdopodobne) to **foie gras** (czyt. fła gra) to pasztet z kaczych bądź gęsich wątróbek (jest przepyszne jeśli jest dobrze zrobione). Następna sprawa - **chèvre** jest to po prostu kozi ser, więc w opowiadaniu jest to sos z sera koziego, a zamówione wino **Casas Patronales Cabernet Sauvignon** jest to czerwone wino wytrawne, które pochodzi z Chile.  
>  Więc to chyba na tyle, mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam was tym wywodem ani rozdziałem.
> 
> Och! Tytuł tego odcinka jest z piosenki **Jason Derulo - What If**  
>  Buziaki! ♥♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Odcinek dedykowany mojej kochanej **Mags** , która nadal ze mną wytrzymuje :D ♥♥

 

 

> _They say that hearts don't lie_  
>  _The head might try but it won't be right_  
>  _You tell me what you feel inside_  
>  _Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_
> 
> **Seasons - Olly Murs**
> 
>  

Wszystkie miejsca były zajęte. Dookoła nich były pary w różnym wieku, które z zadowoleniem oglądały film. Louis nie mógł przestać myśleć o dłoni Harry’ego, która praktycznie znajdowała się na jego ręce. Nie chodziło o to, że mu to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał przesunąć swoją dłoń odrobinę w jego stronę by ich palce się ze sobą stykały, może wtedy Harry złapał by go za rękę. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak bardzo tego chciał ale wiedział, że jest to coś, czego potrzebował w tej chwili. Potrzebował poczuć bliskość drugiej osoby, a towarzystwo Harry’ego sprawiało, że czuł się bezpiecznie, czuł się chroniony. I może brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie po jedynie godzinie ich znajomości ale siedząc tutaj z Harrym rozumiał, czego zawsze brakowało mu w każdym związku. W każdej sytuacji to on musiał być bezpieczną przystanią dla kobiety, z którą był, i czując podobny komfort od chłopaka, którego prawie w ogóle nie znał, zrozumiał, że szukał nie tam, gdzie powinien, że błądził w ciemności, na siłę trzymając się związków z kobietami, bojąc się czegoś innego. Czuł się swobodniej wiedząc, że obok jest ktoś kto w razie potrzeby będzie w stanie go uspokoić i zapewnić tą tak bardzo potrzebną ochronę. Czuł się lepiej ze świadomością, że zawsze może schować twarz w szerokich ramionach swojego towarzysza, ukrywając się tam przed całym światem. Dalej był zaskoczony faktem, że czuł lekkie ściskanie w klatce piersiowej kiedy widział, jak dużo większy był od niego młodszy chłopak, był zaskoczony tym ile szczegółów w jego wyglądzie zauważał. Był zaskoczony tym, jak dużo swobody czuł w towarzystwie Harry'ego, zupełnie więcej niż odczuwał w towarzystwie innych swoich znajomych. To zdecydowanie było czymś rzadko spotykanym u niego, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że kino wcale nie jest najlepszym miejscem na roztrząsaniem tego, co czuje.

   -Lou, Ty płaczesz? – Zaskoczony chłopak spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę, który patrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Louis szturchnął go w ramię przenosząc spojrzenie na ekran.

   -Spadaj, nie mów, że ciebie to nie rusza.

Harry jedynie zachichotał w odpowiedzi, co sprawiło, że Louisowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu słysząc owy radosny dźwięk. I pomyśleć, że godzinę wcześniej ten sam chłopak siedział zapłakany na ławce w parku.

Louis próbował ukradkiem otrzeć łzy, które ponownie pojawiły się na jego policzkach, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś stuka go w ramię. Podskoczył lekko w swoim miejscu odwracając się w stronę młodszego chłopaka, posyłając mu najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie na jakie było go stać.

   -Na serio? Masz zamiar przeszkadzać mi w oglądaniu cudownego Brada Pitta na ekranie? Jesteś nieludzki, mój drogi – wyburczał, starając się nie mówić za głośno by nie przeszkadzać reszcie widzów. I tak posyłali im oni nieprzyjazne spojrzenia, na które chłopak miał ochotę odpowiedzieć środkowym palcem i informacją o tym, że ekran znajduje się naprzeciwko nich.

   -Chciałem się ciebie zapytać czy nie chciałbyś się przytulić, czy coś. Wiesz, jak działają takie filmy i jak ktoś płacze to przytulas jest wtedy najlepszy – zakończył chłopak, szczerząc się w jego stronę. Louis westchnął cicho, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Podniósł oddzielające ich oparcie na przedramiona i niewiele myśląc oparł głowę na ramieniu chłopaka.

Wciąż był zaskoczony tym jak swobodnie się przy nim czuł, jak szybko zaczęli zachowywać się tak, jakby znali się od zawsze. Nie było pomiędzy nimi tego skrępowania, które przeważnie występuje pomiędzy nowo poznanymi osobami, kiedy tak naprawdę nie wiesz na ile możesz sobie przy nich pozwolić i nie wiesz, na ile możesz być sobą przy tym kimś.

   -Po prostu chcesz wykorzystać sytuację, Styles – mruknął, mimo wszystko przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, że chłopak się śmieje.

   -Patrz, przejrzałeś moje zamiary. I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

Louis poczuł ramię chłopaka obejmujące go i jego dłoń, która znalazła się na jego talii. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, odrobinę podnosząc głowę do góry by móc spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który już patrzał w jego kierunku.

   -Nic – wyszczerzył się – nie przemyślałem tego.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie przeniósł wzrok na ekran.

   -Oglądaj, bo potem będziesz marudził, że przegadałem ci cały film.

   -Bo tak jest – mruknął sam do siebie, mając nadzieję, że wyższy chłopak tego nie usłyszy. Poczuł, jak Harry przykłada mu dłoń do ust, najpewniej słysząc jego poprzednią wypowiedź. Louis zmarszczył brwi i niewiele myśląc wystawił język i polizał chłopaka po wewnętrznej stronie ręki.

   -Fuj! – Pisnął, za co otrzymał _shh_ dobiegające z każdej strony. Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wydymając wargi spojrzał na tulącego się do niego chłopaka, który z usatysfakcjonowanym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się prosto przed siebie, obserwując Claire Forlani na ekranie.

   -Polizałeś moją rękę – wyszeptał, z uporem wpatrując się w niższego chłopaka.

   -Wow, no sam bym na to nie wpadł.

Louis westchnął cicho, z radością, do samego siebie, i położył swoją lewą dłoń na brzuchu chłopaka, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia posyłane mu od ludzi siedzących tuż obok. Czuł się dobrze w ramionach Harry'ego, pasując do jego ciała dużo bardziej, niż pasował do sylwetek tych wszystkich kobiet, z którymi był.

Film powoli zbliżał się do końca, co Louis poznał z łatwością po imprezie, na której obecnie znajdował się Joe Black. Na jego ustach gościł delikatny uśmiech, co zdradzało to, że tak naprawdę chłopak przestał zwracać uwagę na film na ekranie, bowiem większość ludzi dookoła niego zaczęła pociągać nosem i ocierać łzy spływające po ich twarzy. Louis, jednak, cieszył się z tego, jak potoczył się jego dzień. Początkowo uważał ten dzień za najgorszy w swoim życiu, dodając zdradę Eleanor do listy powodów, dla których warto nienawidzić to święto. W tej chwili, siedząc wtulonym w ciało innego mężczyzny czuł, że tak naprawdę nie ma innego miejsca, gdzie chciałby być bardziej niż tu, gdzie był teraz. Czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze i po raz pierwszy w życiu doszedł do wniosku, że ta cała sprawa z bratnimi duszami nie jest jedynie bajeczką opowiadaną zdesperowanym nastolatkom by powstrzymać je od sypiania z każdą napotkaną osobą. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej wierzył przeznaczenie i te wszystkie sprawy i cieszył się, naprawdę się cieszył, że wpadł na Harry’ego w takim momencie. Przynajmniej nie miał czasu myśleć nad tym, co zrobiła mu Eleanor.

Na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe i Louis odsunął się widząc zaczerwienione oczy chłopaka, siedzącego obok.

   -Awww i kto teraz płacze? – Zażartował, szturchając chłopaka w bok. Harry jedynie fuknął na niego, odsuwając jego ręce od siebie i śmiejąc się cicho.

Zbierali się do wstania ze swoich miejsc, podnosząc puste opakowania po popcornie i kubki po napojach, kiedy do sali nagle weszła trójka ludzi, którzy poprosili ludzi o pozostanie na swoich miejscach, gdyż mają informację.

Harry westchnął, opadając na swoje miejsce, odruchowo przygarniając do siebie drobne ciało Louisa. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi, z radością przyjmując swoją poprzednią pozycję. Rozmowy pomiędzy ludźmi powoli cichły, i zaczęli przenosić swoją uwagę na osoby, które stały cierpliwie na samym dole, czekając na względną ciszę. Wśród tych osób, Louis rozpoznał kobietę, która sprawdzała bilety przy wejściu do sali i jednego mężczyznę jako tego, który kręcił się koło kas, kiedy oni przyszli.

   -Z okazji Dnia Świętego Walentego kino ‘’ Prince Charles’’ zdecydowało się przygotować voucher dla pary, która znajduję się na tej sali. Sprawdziliśmy wcześniej, jak kupowane były bilety by przez pomyłkę nie sparować dwóch nieznanych sobie osób. Voucher będzie obowiązywał przez dwa miesiące i gwarantuje wstęp na dowolny film dostępny w naszym kinie. Miejsca zostały wybrane całkiem przypadkowo – starszy mężczyzna, który stał bardziej na froncie, odwrócił się do drobnej kobiety stojącej po jego prawej stronie, - i pani Delavigne przedstawi nam dwójkę szczęśliwych zwycięzców.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w stronę mężczyzn i wystąpiła lekko przed szereg, spoglądając krótko na karteczkę, którą trzymała w dłoniach.

   -Z przyjemnością informuję, że voucher otrzymują od nas osoby, które siedzą na miejscach 27 i 28! Gratulujemy i prosimy by zgłosiły się one do kas wraz ze swoimi biletami po odbiór nagrody.

Louis kiwnął jedynie głową, nie przejmując się za bardzo tym, kto został zwycięzcą, i zasłaniając usta dłonią ziewnął, przenosząc spojrzenie na Harry’ego.

   -Idziemy? – Zapytał. Chłopak skinął głową podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i rozprostowując się po dwóch godzinach siedzenia w tej samej pozycji. Louis skierował się w stronę wyjścia z ich rzędu, kiedy niespodziewanie jego uwagę przykuło ‘’29’’ na siedzeniu tuż obok jego.

   -O cholera – wyszeptał.

   -Coś się stało? – Mruknął Harry, który znajdował się tuż za nim. Louis roześmiał się, kręcąc głową i nie będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Ani tym bardziej wytłumaczyć swojego zachowania do chłopaka, który patrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

   -Spójrz na nasze bilety – udało mu się wysapać pomiędzy kolejnymi salwami śmiechu. Widział zdezorientowanie na twarzy chłopaka, który mimo to posłusznie wyciągnął bilety z kieszeni spodni i spojrzał na numery miejsc, które były na nich wydrukowane.

   -Och – szepnął zaskoczony.

   -No, ‘’och’’ – powtórzył Louis, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Wygląda na to, że wygraliśmy voucher do kina.

Harry roześmiał się kiedy dotarła do niego cała sytuacja. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, posyłając w stronę niższego chłopaka szeroki uśmiech.

   -Chodź, odbierzemy naszą nagrodę nim ją oddadzą komuś innemu! – Chłopak chwycił Louisa za dłoń, splatając ich palce razem i nie czekając na reakcje z jego strony, pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia.

   -Harry, oni właśnie przed chwilą powiedzieli, że bez biletów za dużo nie zdziałasz. A nie zapominaj, że tylko nasze bilety mają wydrukowane te numery miejsc.

   -Nie marudź, _Lewis_ , nie mów, że się nie cieszysz!

Harry podskoczył w miejscu, szczerząc się szeroko do niższego chłopaka i szarpnął lekko za nadal splecione ze sobą dłonie.

   -Chodź, idziemy już – wyjęczał, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa.

Louis pokręcił głową z czułym uśmiechem i nie wdając się w dalsze rozmowy skierował się potulnie za wyższym chłopakiem.

Przeciskając się pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy czekali na swój seans, Harry mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń, za co starszy chłopak był naprawdę wdzięczny. Podobne tłumy go przerażały i czuł się dużo pewniej, czując silny uścisk na swojej ręce, wiedząc, że nie jest sam. Pomagało mu to nie wpaść w panikę. Mimo tego wpatrywał się w sylwetkę chłopaka idącego przed nim, by nie zgubić go z oczu, co sprawiało, że czuł się odrobinę lepiej, swobodniej. Po chwili Harry zatrzymał się przed kasami, przyciągając do siebie ciało mniejszego chłopca, objął go ramieniem i wyszczerzył się szeroko do kobiety, co spowodowało pojawienie się dołeczków w jego policzkach, które Louis miał ochotę polizać. Wiedział, że nie zostałoby to odebrane zbyt dobrze – nie tyle dlatego, że znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym i dookoła nich było _mnóstwo_ ludzi, ale także dlatego, że poznał Harry’ego kilka godzin temu. Nawet _on_ mógłby poczuć się niezręcznie w owej sytuacji. Louis westchnął cicho, uśmiechając się do kobiety za ladą, powstrzymując chęć sięgnięcia do twarzy swojego towarzysza i poznania faktury jego skóry.

   -Dzień dobry, w czym mogę Państwu pomóc? – Zapytała uprzejmie, przenosząc spojrzenie z jednego, na drugiego, widocznie ich oceniając. Louis nienawidził osób, które zachowywały się w ten sposób. Rozumiał ludzką ciekawość, oczywiście, że tak, jednak kobieta wyraźnie mierzyła wzrokiem jego towarzysza i Louis _widział_ ten błysk w jej oku. Poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku na widok tego, co robi. Wiedział, co to oznacza, _znał_ to uczucie, ale było mu wstyd przyznać się do tego, że był najzwyczajniej w świecie _zazdrosny_. Nie mógł być zazdrosny o kogoś, kogo dopiero poznał, nie miał _żadnego_ prawa by czuć się w taki sposób. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że wtulił się bardziej w ciało wyższego chłopaka, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i obejmując go ramionami w pasie, obdarzając kobietę szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry spojrzał w dół, patrząc rozradowany w błękitne tęczówki chłopaka i przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu, uśmiechając się w jego stronę.

   -Kochanie, dasz Pani nasze bilety żebyśmy mogli odebrać nasz wygrany voucher?

Harry kiwnął lekko głową, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak zwrócił się do niego Louis, po czym pochylił się bardziej w jego stronę i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.  
   -Jasne, pewnie.

Louis z satysfakcją obserwował, jak szeroki uśmiech na twarzy kasjerki powoli gaśnie i na jego miejscu pojawia się krzywy grymas, który prawdopodobnie miał być odbierany jako uśmiech. Wiedział, że nie zachował się dojrzale, ale mało go to obchodziło.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej do samego siebie, przytulając mocniej ciało wyższego chłopaka, z zadowoleniem myśląc nad tym, jak chwilę wcześniej jego miękkie i pełne wargi znajdowały się na jego czole.

 

   -Okej, więc dostaliśmy voucher, który jest ważny przez następne dwa miesiące. Mamy sporo czasu by się na coś zdecydować i wybrać do kina, jak będziesz miał wolny wieczór. – Louis spuścił głowę, starając się ukryć uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy po tym, jak Harry powiedział, że pójdą _razem_ do kina. Sprawiało mu to jeszcze większą radość, kiedy zorientował się, że wypowiedział to całkowicie podświadomie.

   -Och – sapnął, zatrzymując się nagle. Jego policzki nagle stały się różowe i nie było to sprawką zrywającego się wiatru. – Przepraszam, tak mi się powiedziało, że pójdziemy razem. Ja-ja nie mówię, że musimy, jak będziesz chciał to możesz wziąć ze sobą kogoś innego, to tak samo mi się powie-

Louis przyłożył dłoń do ust chłopaka, przerywając w ten sposób potok jego słów. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na niego zaskoczony, rozumiejąc jednak to, co Louis chciał mu przekazać tym gestem.

   -Harry, mamrotałeś – poinformował go Louis, przechylając głowę w bok, obserwując uważnie twarz chłopaka. – Z przyjemnością pójdę z tobą do kina.

Kiedy zobaczył jak promienny uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy wyższego chłopaka, szatyn poczuł się dużo lepiej i dziwne ciepło wypełniło jego organizm.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak bardzo cieszyła go perspektywa kolejnego spotkania z chłopakiem, nie rozumiał czemu tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, by Harry dalej był tak zadowolony, by dalej cieszył się ich spotkaniem. Początkowo miał tylko przestać myśleć o dziewczynie, która go zdradziła, chciał zapomnieć i spędzić miło czas w męskim towarzystwie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że spotkanie może się tak zmienić, i że może tak bardzo być zauroczony młodszym towarzyszem.

Harry był uroczy. Miał specyficzne poczucie humoru. Opowiadał kiepskie żarty, po których sam wybuchał śmiechem, co sprawiało, że Louis również się śmiał. Harry miał milion nowych ‘’puk-puk’’ żartów na sekundę, którymi lubił się dzielić z Louisem. Kiedy się śmiał uroczo marszczył nos i przymykał oczy, co powodowało, że dookoła nich pojawiały się cudowne zmarszczki. Kiedy pogrążał się we własnych myślach zagryzał dolną wargę i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się przed siebie, dopóki Louis nie wybijał go z podobnego transu. Kiedy się zaczynał śmiać z tego, co powiedział Louis, robił to niepewnie i początkowo zakrywał usta dłonią, zupełnie jakby nie chciał zrobić tego _zbyt_ głośno, dopiero po chwili wybuchając głośnym i radosnym śmiechem, kiedy widział, że Louis również tak robił. Mimo pewności siebie, która z niego biła na pierwszy rzut oka – wcale taki nie był. Był zamknięty w sobie, nieśmiały i niepewny tego, co wypada mu robić i co nie zostanie źle odebrane przez Louisa. I chłopakowi pękało serce gdy widział, jak bardzo niepewny siebie on był.

 

   -Gdzie tak w ogóle idziemy? – Zapytał po chwili ciszy Harry, zerkając niepewnie w stronę niższego chłopaka.

Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się delikatnie w jego stronę.

   -Do restauracji. Nie pamiętam nazwy, bo jest ciężka, ale jest to naprawdę świetne miejsce i ponoć jedno z lepszych w Londynie – mrugnął do niego z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak na jego polikach pojawiają się rumieńce. – A jako iż nie zdążyłem odwołać rezerwacji to możemy z tego skorzystać, bo normalnie pół roku wcześniej trzeba dzwonić z rezerwacją.

   -Czyli, to jest bardziej wytworne– Harry zagryzł wargę, marszcząc brwi, i Louis wiedział, że chłopak nie wie, jak ma się odnieść do tej sytuacji.

   -Wytworne? Tak, można tak powiedzieć, – dopowiedział niższy z mężczyzn, ściskając lekko jego ramię, by pokazać mu, że jest w porządku – a że jesteś elegancko ubrany to nie musisz się martwić wyglądem, czy coś – powiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami.

   -Nie chodzi o to, tylko... – Harry westchnął cicho, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. Louis pokręcił głową zrezygnowany i zatrzymał się tuż przed wyższym chłopakiem, zmuszając go tym samym do zatrzymania się. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ściskając je delikatnie i uśmiechając się w taki sposób, by dodać mu tym otuchy.

   -Nie wiem, co chodzi ci po głowie, Harry, ale skończ z tym, ok? Powiedziałem, że pójdziemy coś zjeść, więc idziemy. Nie wiem, co cię tak nagle zdenerwowało ale nie chcę żebyś był taki zamknięty w sobie przez resztę wieczoru. Gdzie jest Harry, który lubi głośno się śmiać i mi dogryzać? Gdzie jest Harry, który rzuca popcornem w innych, a potem udaje, że to nie on to zrobił? – Harry zachichotał cicho na słowa Louisa i spojrzał na niego z błyszczącymi oczami. – Nie znam cię długo, to prawda i może całkowicie się pomyliłem, ale znów przypominasz mi tego zapłakanego chłopaka, który siedział w parku na ławce.

   -Przepraszam, – zaczął cicho, zachrypniętym głosem – po prostu czuję się źle, że wydasz tyle pieniędzy na to wszystko. Ja zapłaciłem jedynie za kino, a teraz idziemy do restauracji, która okazuje się być nad wyraz wykwintna i tam z pewnością wszystko jest drogie. I do tego jest jeszcze lodowisko, i to Ty kupiłeś bilety i czuję się z tym wszystkim naprawdę źle – początkowa siła, z którą Harry o tym mówił, zginęła gdzieś po drodze i końcówkę wymamrotał cicho pod nosem, zupełnie jakby się łudził, że Louis tego nie wychwyci.

   -Tym będziesz się martwił później, dobra? Harry, proszę cię, chciałem spędzić miły wieczór w miłym towarzystwie by zapomnieć o tej wywłoce. Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się niezręcznie ale nic z tym nie zrobimy w tej chwili. Po prostu… Musisz to zaakceptować albo starać się o tym nie myśleć. Poza tym, jeśli tak źle się z tym czujesz, to rachunek będziemy mogli zapłacić po połowie, hm?

Harry spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem i po chwili ciszy jego twarzy rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech.

   -Nie wpadłem na to – wymruczał, zupełnie jakby mówił do siebie. Pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, obejmując Louisa ramieniem. – To jest dobry pomysł. Zapłacimy po połowie. Chodź! Kolacja sama się nie zje!

Louis zaśmiał się głośno widząc nagły entuzjazm nowego znajomego, jednak dopasował swoje kroki do jego tempa, prowadząc go w stronę restauracji.

 

 

Po dziesięciu minutach spaceru, znaleźli się w przestronnym, ciemnym korytarzu restauracji. Po lewej stronie, tuż przy wejściu znajdowała się szatnia. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było określić, że dzisiejszego wieczora w restauracji było sporo osób. Za ladą stała niewysoka, blond włosa kobieta, uśmiechająca się do nich uprzejmie, w sposób, po którym było widać, że wcale nie cieszyli jej kolejni przybywający goście, czekająca na jakiś ruch z ich strony. Louis złapał Harry’ego pod ramię i pociągnął go stronę wysokiej lady, posyłając kobiecie jeden ze swoich cieplejszych uśmiechów.

   -Dobry wieczór – powiedziała, nie przykuwając im zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Wzięła od nich okrycia wierzchnie, podając Louisowi numerek i życząc udanego wieczoru, zajęła się witaniem kolejnych gości, którzy weszli za nimi do środka.

   -To całe wnętrze jest dosyć… Przytłaczające – wyszeptał Harry, przysuwając się bliżej niego. Louis jedynie skinął głową, oglądając wysokie, czarne ściany, na których gdzieniegdzie zawieszone były obrazy, które jedynie podkreślały ekstrawagancję owego miejsca. Wysoko zawieszone żyrandole sprawiały, że całe pomieszczenie wydawało się być ciemniejsze niż w rzeczywistości było. Kolor ścian i ciemne, marmurowe podłogi jedynie pogłębiały owo odczucie.

Skierowali się powoli w boczny korytarz, gdzie można było dostrzec w oddali kilka wolnych stolików, a także skąd dobiegały przyciszone odgłosy rozmów i brzdęk sztućców.

   -Wiesz, gdzie idziesz? – Zapytał szeptem Harry, pochylając się w jego stronę.

   -Nie. Pierwszy raz tu jestem – odpowiedział, równie cicho. Doszli do schodów, obok których znajdowało się ogromne akwarium, przez które dało się dostrzec część restauracji i gości, którzy zajmowali się swoim posiłkiem. Zeszli po nich, zauważając, że zostały one podświetlone niebieskim światłem – zupełnie jak obrazy i jak kolor lamp, tuż przy wejściu, co współgrało się z wnętrzem sali, którą mogli dostrzec za szybą akwarium.

Po lewej stronie, tuż przed wejściem na główną salę – jak domyślał się Louis – znajdowała się wysoka lada, za którą znajdowała się kolejna, niezbyt wysoka blondynka. Miała na sobie niebieską kamizelką z przypiętą plakietką, na której było jej imię, i białą koszulkę na długi rękaw. Uśmiechała się do nich dużo promienniej niż jej koleżanka z szatni.

   -Dobry wieczór! W czym mogę Panom pomóc?

Louis stanął bliżej lady czując obecność chłopaka tuż za sobą.

   -Dobry wieczór, mamy rezerwację dla dwóch, na nazwisko Tomlinson – powiedział jej z uśmiechem, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł jak Harry zaciska dłoń na jego talii. Zaskoczony podniósł głowę do góry, spoglądając na wyższego chłopaka, unosząc jedną brew w typowo pytającym geście, na co on jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi.

   -Oczywiście, już sprawdzam – kobieta odpowiedziała, wpisując coś do komputera, po chwili przenosząc na nich wzrok z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądała nagle na dużo bardziej radosną, niż chwilę wcześniej i przenosiła wzrok pomiędzy nim, a dalej trzymającym go Harrym, zupełnie jakby nie wiedziała, co ma dalej robić.

   -Który z was jest Panem Tomlinsonem?

Louis zmarszczył brwi, znów przenosząc spojrzenie na stojącego za nim chłopaka, który miał podobny wyraz twarzy.

   -To ja – odpowiedział niepewnie.

   -Cudownie! Państwa kelnerka zaraz do nas podejdzie, niedawno Państwa stolik został zwolniony, więc przyszli Państwo idealnie na czas – powiedziała, dalej uśmiechając się w ten niepokojący sposób.

   -Wygląda trochę przerażająco z tym uśmiechem, nie sądzisz? – Niespodziewanie Louis poczuł gorący oddech chłopaka na swojej szyi i czuł kilka odstających loczków tuż przy swoim policzku. Mimo wszystko oparł się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową, przysuwając swoją głowę bliżej do jego ust, kiwając powoli głową.

   -Zupełnie jak ci nawiedzeni ludzie z tych wszystkich horrorów, kiedy mają zamiar kogoś zabić – mruknął Louis w odpowiedzi.

   -Louis! – Pisnął Harry, uderzając go w ramię. Szatyn zaśmiał się głośno, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – To wcale nie brzmiało fajnie! Chcesz żebym bał się potem spać w nocy?

   -Przyjdę i cię obronię przed tymi wszystkim potworami czającymi się pod twoim łóżkiem.

Harry uderzył chłopaka kolejny raz w ramię, wydymając wargi i zakładając ramiona na piersi.

   -Nie lubię cię – wymamrotał, odsuwając się od Louisa.

   -Obaj wiemy, że wcale tak nie jest, Styles – wyszczerzył się niższy chłopak, klepiąc kręconowłosego po ramieniu. – Nie martw się, obronię cię przed nimi.

   -Nie odzywaj się do mnie – wyburczał.

Dotarło do nich nagle ciche chrząknięcie, które sprawiło, że obaj odwrócili się w stronę lady, koło której stała dość wysoka szatynka, patrząc na nich z zaciekawieniem.

   -Państwo Tomlinson? – Louis mógł przysiąc, że Harry przestał w owym momencie oddychać, gdyż jego bicie serca nagle zwolniło swoje tempo.

   -Ja jestem Louis Tomlinson – powiedział, podnosząc delikatnie dłoń do góry, nie wiedząc do końca, jak powinien zachować się w owej sytuacji. Czy to było takie złe, że chciał jedynie kiwnąć głową w potwierdzeniu, niczego nie tłumacząc? – To jest Harry Styles – dodał po chwili zastanowienia, wskazując na chłopaka za sobą, który stał z otwartymi ustami i z czerwonymi policzkami.

   -Och! – Sapnęła kobieta, zakrywając usta dłońmi. – Bardzo Państwa przepraszam, taką dostałam informację. Proszę udać się za mną, zaprowadzę Panów do stolika.

Obaj mężczyźni w ciszy udali się za kobietą, która przed oddaleniem się posłała mroczne spojrzenie koleżance zza lady. Między nimi zapadła niezręczna cisza i Louis poczuł się jakby był na jednej z tych randek w ciemno, na które kiedyś wysyłali go jego przyjaciele nim poznał Eleanor. Nagle nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, czy patrzenie w stronę Harry’ego nie jest czymś złym i czy chłopak nie poczuje się źle wiedząc, że Louis się w niego wpatruje; zaczął się zastanawiać, jak czuje się Harry i czy czuje się tak niezręcznie, jak poczuł się nagle Louis.

Zostali zaprowadzeni na sam koniec sali, oddaleni od zgiełku reszty gości, gdzie wnętrze wydawało się być dużo przytulniejsze. Zapewniające parom więcej swobody i intymności. Ściany w kolorze burgundu, podkreślone były ciemnym mahoniowym drewnem, które pokrywało podłogę. Złotawe kinkiety kształtem przypominające kandelabr, rozmieszczone były w dużych odległościach od siebie na ścianie, podkreślając czerwień ścian, dodając całemu miejscu nuty romantyczności. Cała sala wydawała się być odrobinę bardziej nastrojowa niż ta, którą mijali chwilę wcześniej i Louis w duchu dziękował sobie, że zdecydował się akurat na tę salę.

Ustawione było tam jedynie kilka, okrągłych stolików, było ich zdecydowanie mniej niż w głównej sali, gdzie znajdował się również bar, i ludzie usadzeni byli w większej odległości od siebie, sprawiając, że mieli zapewnioną większa swobodę rozmowy.

   -Zaraz do Panów wrócę z menu, podać coś może?

   -Woda będzie w porządku – powiedział Louis, siadając na swoje miejsce. Harry skinął głową, dodając ‘’proszę’’ i również opadł na swoje siedzenie.

   -To było niezręczne – mruknął Louis, obserwując z uwagą chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciwko niego.

Na stoliku, który przykryty był obrusem w kolorze ecru, stała zapalona czerwona, smukła świeczka, która w lekko przygaszonym świetle nadawała całej sytuacji odpowiedniej dawki intymności, sprawiając poczucie prywatności. Harry miętosił w dłoniach serwetkę, która znajdowała się przed nim, nie podnosząc wzroku do góry.

Louis westchnął cicho, kładąc swoją prawą dłoń, na jego obu rękach, chcąc w ten sposób uspokoić jego nerwowy gest. Dostrzegł jak Harry gwałtownie sztywnieje i jak po chwili jego ciało się odpręża i dopiero wtedy spojrzał w błękitne źrenice Louisa, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

   -Harry, wszystko jest w porządku, nie stresuj się tak, okej? – Chłopak skinął jedynie głową, odwracając jedną z dłoni w taki sposób, że splótł swoje palce z palcami Louisa, ściskając je lekko.

   -Nie wiem dlaczego zacząłem się stresować, przepraszam.

   -Nie masz za co przepraszać, wyluzuj się – Louis ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń i posłał w jego stronę uśmiech, który miał nadzieję, że był chociaż odrobinę pocieszający.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, przymykając na chwilę oczy, po czym wypuścił głośno powietrze, uśmiechając się niepewnie do niebieskookiego chłopaka. Tego Louis nie chciał najbardziej. Nie chciał, by Harry poczuł się źle, by znów poczuł się niepewnie. W owej chwili był gotowy zrobić wszystko byleby tylko przywrócić ten zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech, którym wcześniej wyższy chłopak go obdarzał, znowu chciał być przyczyną jego uśmiechu.

Po chwili, która ku rozczarowaniu Louisa upłynęła im w ciszy, do ich stolika wróciła kelnerka, stawiając przed nimi dwie szklanki wody i wręczając każdemu z nich menu w czerwonej, skórzanej oprawie.

   -Jestem Camille i będę Państwa kelnerką dzisiejszego wieczora. Jeśli będą Panowie gotowi do złożenia zamówienia, to proszę mnie zawołać.

Louis odpowiedział ciche ‘’dziękuję’’, kątem oka obserwując Harry’ego, który uparcie wpatrywał się w menu, które trzymał w dłoniach. Ciche westchnięcie wydostała się spomiędzy jego warg bez jego wiedzy i sam również spojrzał w dół, na trzymaną kartę by zdecydować się na coś do jedzenia. Nie mógł się skupić na niczym konkretnym, gdyż jego wzrok co chwila uciekał do góry i widział, jak Harry nerwowo zagryza wargi. Louis rozglądnął się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu jednego z kelnerów, który mógłby odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie, które miał na końcu języka.

Nie zastanawiając się za wiele wstał ze swojego miejsca szybko podchodząc do oddalającego się kelnera. Zdążył zauważyć zranione spojrzenie, które posyłał mu kręconowłosy, jednak Louis musiał załatwić to teraz, nim zeżrą go niepewności.

   -Przepraszam – powiedział do mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. – Czy byłaby możliwość bym mógł usiąść bliżej swojego… chłopaka? On jest trochę zestresowany, a siedzę naprzeciwko niego i chciałem spytać, czy to nie byłoby problemem żeby..

   -Jasne – przerwał mu kelner, kiwając głową. – To nie będzie żaden problem, jeśli będą się Panowie czuć w ten sposób lepiej to jak najbardziej. Kto jest Państwa kelnerką? Przekażę jej, żeby ewentualnie pomogła przenieść ozdoby…

   -Sam mogę to zrobić, dziękuję. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć czy w niczym nie będzie to przeszkadzało, wie Pan.

   -Pewnie, że nie, to żaden problem – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego i klepnął w ramię. – Teraz radziłbym Panu wracać do partnera, bo wygląda na dość zestresowanego.

Louis szeroko otworzył oczy przypominając sobie, jak gwałtownie odszedł od stolika i że nie wyjaśnił niczego chłopakowi, którego tam zostawił. Zaklął cicho pod nosem i dziękując pospiesznie, wrócił na swoje miejsce. Harry patrzał na swoje kolana, zaciskając na nich mocno dłonie, gdyż od siły uścisku pobielały mu knykcie. Louis poczuł się jak najgorsza osoba na świecie. Przesunął krzesełko bliżej w stronę Harry’ego i niepewnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

   -Harry, przepraszam – wyszeptał, przełykając gulę, która nagle uformowała mu się w gardle. Chłopak podniósł głowę do góry i Louis był bliski płaczu, kiedy zobaczył jego załzawione źrenice.

   -Myślałem, że uciekłeś, że mnie zostawiłeś, bo masz mnie dość tak, jak Aiden… - wyszeptał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Louis skulił się w sobie słysząc, jak bardzo łamał mu się głos, kiedy się do niego odezwał. Nie zastanawiając się za wiele nad tym, co robi, przyciągnął do siebie ciało chłopaka i przytulił go mocno do siebie, opierając policzek na czubku jego głowy. Po chwili wahania Harry również objął go ramionami, chowając twarz przy jego klatce piersiowej, oddychając głęboko, starając się uspokoić.

   -Przepraszam, Harry, wiesz, że w życiu bym cię tak nie zostawił, przepraszam – Louis gładził go po plecach, w uspokajającym geście, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie. Zmarszczył brwi słysząc znajome imię chłopaka, z którym pracował w kawiarni, i z którym zdradziła go Eleanor. Nie wierzył, by było możliwe, że jest to jedna i ta sama osoba, to byłby zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności. Postanowił się nad tym nie zastanawiać i zapamiętać imię jego chłopaka, żeby ewentualnie później o niego wypytać. – Widziałem, że się stresujesz, a ta ogromna odległość między naszymi siedzeniami była dobijająca – Harry zachichotał cicho, a jego ciepły oddech owiał szyję Louisa, powodując dreszcze na jego ciele.

   -Dziękuję – wyszeptał, odsuwając się od szatyna i spoglądając prosto w błękitne oczy chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co sprawiło, że serce Louisa zabiło mocniej. Przyłożył dłoń do policzka wyższego chłopca, gładząc go po nim delikatnie.

   -Nie masz za co, przepraszam, że tak pomyślałeś.

Louis miał ochotę przysunąć się bliżej i pocałować go prosto w te czerwone, pełne wargi i poczuć, czy naprawdę są aż tak miękkie, jak odczuł to wcześniej. Z ledwością się powstrzymał, przypominając sobie, że kompletnie się nie znają i że obaj dzisiaj zostali zdradzeni i wystawieni. Nie mógł tak szybko wskakiwać w nowy związek i mieszać w głowie Harry’emu, który dalej myślał o tym, co zrobił mu były chłopak. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Louisowi.

   -Dobra, zdecydowałeś się już na coś? – Zapytał, przestawiając ozdoby ze stołu na swoje poprzednie miejsce i przesuwając swoją szklankę i serwetkę tuż obok rzeczy Harry’ego. Zauważył, że chłopak pokręcił głową, ponownie zagryzając wargę i Louis powstrzymał jęknięcie, które próbowało się przedostać przez jego usta na ten widok. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, wyciągając ją delikatnie spod zębów i uśmiechając się niepewnie.

   -Nie rób tak – wyszeptał, czując jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a atmosfera między nimi gwałtownie się zagęszcza.

   -Zdecydowali się już Państwo? – Radosny głos ich kelnerki wyrwał ich z bańki, która nagle się pomiędzy nimi wytworzyła, sprawiając, że Louis podskoczył na swoim miejscu i gwałtownie zabrał dłoń z aksamitnej skóry twarzy chłopaka.

   -Nie, nie, potrzebujemy jeszcze chwilkę, jeśli to nie problem?

Kobieta pospiesznie odeszła sprzed stolika informując, by ją zawołali jeśli podejmą decyzję. Louis nagle stracił apetyt, czując jak dziwne uczucie osiada na dnie jego żołądka. Nie chciał jednak nic mówić na ten temat, gdyż widział zmartwione spojrzenia, które posyłał mu Harry, gdy dostrzegł jak niższy chłopak marszczy czoło.

Louis starał skupić się na literkach skaczących przed jego oczami, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę czyta.

Zastanawiał się nad wszystkim tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego wieczora. Nad tym, jak szybko wskoczyli w tą swobodną atmosferę, która się między nimi obecnie znajdowała. Jak niespodziewanie szybko załapali ze sobą kontakt i od samego początku potrafili kończyć swoje myśli za siebie, zupełnie jakby potrafili czytać w swoich myślach.

Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie popełnił błędu podchodząc do Harry’ego w tym parku. Czy nie byłoby mu prościej, gdyby przeszedł dalej, udając, że nic nie widzi. Czy nie byłoby prościej gdyby anulował zrobione rezerwacje, nawet jeśli za bilety na lodowisko nie otrzymałby zwrotu pieniędzy. Czuł się niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czego tak naprawdę ma się spodziewać po tym wieczorze. Jakby nie patrzeć były to walentynki, które spędzali razem. Sceneria, która ich otaczała była zdecydowanie czymś innym niż to, co towarzyszyło spotkaniu dwóch kumpli. Byli ze sobą na randce, takie było zdanie Louisa. Pomimo początkowych obaw, nie czuł strachu przed tym, by przyznać to przed samym sobą. Bał się jednak tego, jak się ten wieczór zakończy. Czekało ich jeszcze lodowisko i mimo iż wieczór nie kończył się w owej chwili, Louis czuł, że jest bliski płaczu. Nie chciał być natrętem, czy być kimś dziwnym w oczach Harry’ego, ale nie miał pewności czy był gotowy na to, by ten dzień się kończył. Nie był przekonany, że _chce_ kończyć to spotkanie.

W żaden sposób nie mógł jednak naciskać na młodszego chłopaka, nie chciał wyjść na kogoś natarczywego.

Westchnął cicho, przymykając na chwilę oczy, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim kolanie. Zaskoczony podskoczył na swoim miejscu, kolejny już raz, i orientując się, że to Harry, odwrócił się w jego stronę.

   -Wybrałeś już coś? Camille czeka aż zamówisz – uśmiechnął się do niego, ściskając mocniej jego kolano.

Louis poczuł, jak na jego twarz zaczyna powoli wstępować rumieniec i schylił głowę w dół, by chociaż częściowo schować twarz za menu.

   -Um, poprosiłbym foie gras (czyt. fła gra) z kaczki z truflami jako przystawkę, kotleciki jagnięce z sosem chèvre i z pieczonym ziemniakiem na danie główne i – przerwał, podnosząc głowę do góry i spoglądając na Harry’ego. – Wybrałeś coś na deser? – Chłopak przygryzł wargę i pokręcił powoli głową z uwagą wpatrując się w Louisa. Niebieskooki z ledwością powstrzymał szeroki uśmiech, który cisnął się mu na usta. – A na deser poprosimy kawałek tortu czekoladowego z gałką lodów na boku i dwie łyżeczki, dziękuję – podał kobiecie kartę z lekkim uśmiechem, wciąż czując dłoń chłopaka na swoim udzie.

   -Mogę zaproponować Panom wino do kolacji?

Louis przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka, który dalej się w niego wpatrywał. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Louisa wzruszył jedynie w odpowiedzi ramionami.

   -Wina sprzedajecie na butelki czy na lampki?

   -To zależy, jak życzy sobie tego klient i od wina, które wybiera.

   -W takim razie, Casas Patronales Cabernet Sauvignon, jeśli jest możliwość to po lampce, jeśli nie to poprosimy całą butelkę, dziękuję.

Kobieta odeszła, zabierając ich karty, a Louis odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego marszcząc brwi.

   -Mam nadzieję, że lubisz wytrawne wino. Przepraszam, zapomniałem spytać – Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

   -Miałeś szczęście bo lubię.

Louis westchnął z ulgą, odwracając się w taki sposób w stronę chłopaka, że siedział twarzą do niego. Przechylił głowę z zainteresowaniem, rozmyślając nad pytaniem, które chciał mu zadać.

   -Więc, Harold, może opowiesz mi coś o sobie?


	3. It's heaven on earth here with you tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czeeeść! No i przed nami trójeczka!  
> Wiem, że pewnie oprócz cudownej **[Northern_light](http://archiveofourown.org/users/northern_light/pseuds/northern_light)** nikt tego nie czyta, więc ten odcinek jest dedykowany dla niej!  
>  Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba i że nie skopałam sprawy! ♥
> 
> Tytuł odcinka z piosenki **Amber Run - I found myself in you**

> _I'm a flame, you're a fire_   
>  _I'm the dark in need of light_   
>  _When we touch you inspire_   
>  _Feel it changin' me tonight_   
>  _So take me up, take me higher_   
>  _There's a world not far from here_   
>  _We can dance in desire_   
>  _Or we can burn in love tonight_
> 
> **Firestone - Kygo, Conrad**

 

   -No i wtedy woła mnie moja siostra. Miałem może 11 lat? Jak dobrze pamiętam. Woła mnie na dół, więc idę. Schodzę na dół, dalej mam na sobie tą tiulową spódniczkę mojej kuzynki, a tam na dole stoi dziewczyna, w której wtedy byłem zakochany. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jaki przerażony wtedy byłem! Mój cały świat się zawalił jak ona wybuchła śmiechem i uciekła z przedpokoju. Nie odzywałem się do Gemmy przez dwa tygodnie za to, że mi to zrobiła – Louis wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających ich ludzi, którzy patrzeli w ich stronę z widoczną dezaprobatą. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, kiedy przed oczami miał małego Harry’ego stojącego w takiej spódniczce.

   -O mój Boże, właśnie sobie to wyobraziłem – zachichotał, zakrywając usta dłonią.

   -Teraz to faktycznie jest śmieszne ale wtedy umierałem z rozpaczy – zaśmiał się Harry.

Louis otarł dłonią łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach podczas nagłego wybuchu radości. Cieszył się, że wieczór potoczył się w taki sposób. Po początkowej nieśmiałości u Harry’ego nie było śladu, chłopak otwierał się coraz bardziej i nie czuł oporu przed dzieleniem się śmiesznym historiami z własnego dzieciństwa czy nawet sprzed tygodnia, kiedy zrobił coś nadzwyczaj głupiego. Louis nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak bardzo się śmiał, kiedy ostatni raz spędzał z kimś beztrosko czas, zapominając o całym świecie dookoła, skupiając się jedynie na osobie, z którą rozmawiał. Nie miał nic przeciwko opowiadaniu o własnych wpadkach, które zdarzały się mu częściej niż miałby się odwagę do tego przyznać.

Byli akurat w trakcie jedzenie głównego dania i Harry bez oporów wyjadał mięso z talerza Louisa, które posmakowało mu bardziej niż jego kurczak, którego mimo wszystko zjadł bez protestowania. Pili kolejną już lampkę wina, które okazało się nad wyraz smaczne i sprawiało, że otwierali się na siebie coraz bardziej. Przez cały czas Louis czuł kolano chłopaka tuż przy swoim, jednak w owej chwili nie zwracał na to uwagi, radując się jedynie ciepłem, które zupełnie jakby przepływało do niego od ciała kręconowłosego.

   -Jestem pełny - wymamrotał Harry, odkładając widelec na swój talerz i siadając wygodniej w krześle zamknął oczy.

   -Nic dziwnego. Oprócz swojej porcji zjadłeś też połowę mojej.

Harry stuknął go w ramię, unosząc jeden kącik warg w uśmiechu, przenosząc wzrok na niższego chłopaka.

   -Nie moja wina, że jesz tak mało, chciałem ci jedynie pomóc – Louis parsknął słysząc jego wypowiedź. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i złapał za swoją lampkę, w której kończyło się już wino. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na swojego towarzysza z pytająco uniesioną brwią.

   -Wino też pomagałeś mi wypić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

   -Trzeba było pić je szybciej.

Louis prychnął, spijając pozostałą zawartość czerwonego wina w kieliszku, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak potoczy się reszta wieczoru i czy mimo wszystko uda im się powtórzyć to, co robili teraz. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że polubił młodszego chłopaka i czułby się zdruzgotany, gdyby to wszystko miało się skończyć wraz z końcem tego wieczoru.

   -Nalać Panom jeszcze wina? – Zapytała kelnerka, stawiając przed nimi apetycznie wyglądający torcik.

   -Nie, dziękujemy, temu Panu zdecydowanie wystarczy już wina biorąc pod uwagę to, że pił z obu kieliszków – Harry wystawił mu jedynie język w odpowiedzi, na co kelnerka zaśmiała się cicho, posyłając w ich stronę delikatny uśmiech.

   -W porządku! Życzę Panom smacznego!

Harry mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, łapiąc za łyżeczkę i odkrawając kawałek z czekoladowego tortu.

   -Chwilę wcześniej mówiłeś, że jesteś najedzony.

Kręconowłosy wyszczerzył się do niego i nabrał odrobinę lodów i wyciągnął łyżeczkę w stronę Louisa, uśmiechając się dużo szerzej.

   -A kto powiedział, że to dla mnie? Otwieraj buzię, przystojniaku – słowa przez niego wypowiedziane, w uszach Louisa zabrzmiały dość dwuznacznie i przed oczami miał inną sytuację, w której Harry mógłby powiedzieć do niego _otwieraj buzię,_ dochodząc jednocześnie do wniosku, że w sumie nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Potrząsnął głową próbując wyrzucić podobny obraz sprzed oczu by móc skupić się na obecnej sytuacji bez martwienia się o nagle przyciasne spodnie. Otworzył usta, czując jednocześnie spojrzenia połowy sali na ich stoliku i zamknął wargi na chłodnym metalu łyżeczki, świadomy tego, jak blisko jego warg znajdowała się ręka młodszego chłopaka.

   -I? – Zapytał, z nadzieją, zupełnie jakby to on przygotował owy deser. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, powoli przełykając słodki deser i nie zastanawiając się zbyt wiele zrobił dokładnie to samo, co Harry chwilę wcześniej, wyciągając w jego stronę łyżeczkę pełną czekoladowego deseru. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, zjadając zawartość łyżeczki i przymknął oczy, mrucząc cicho, z aprobatą.

   -Jakie to jest dobre – powiedział, kiedy przełknął ciasto. Louis mruknął w potwierdzeniu i nabrał kolejną łyżeczkę, nie przejmując się faktem, że wcześniej to Harry miał ją w ustach. Pokiwał głową w zastanowieniu, potwierdzając, że deser był rzeczywiście wyjątkowo dobry.

   -Chociaż moje jest lepsze.

Zaskoczony Louis podniósł głowę do góry, patrząc prosto w zielone tęczówki, które błyszczały radośnie.

   -Pieczesz? – Zapytał, nie mogąc do końca w to uwierzyć. Jeśli okaże się, że _naprawdę_ umie piec i gotować to oficjalnie będzie ideałem.

   -Pewnie – skinął głową. – Lubię też gotować i wychodzi mi to naprawdę dobrze. Zawsze pomagałem mamie i babci w kuchni i tak mi zostało. Lubię to robić.

Jeśli wcześniej Louis miał choć odrobinę nadziei, że uda mu się po prostu zapomnieć o kręconowłosym chłopaku, tak w owym momencie nawet się nie łudził. Nie będzie potrafił powiedzieć _cześć, dziękuje za wieczór_ i ruszyć dalej. Poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna go boleśnie kłuć na samą myśl o rozstaniu i nie przejmował się tym, że brzmiało to odrobinę żałośnie. Nikt oprócz niego nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Może ewentualnie Harry, ale wątpił by był on osobą, która mogłaby wyśmiać coś podobnego.

   -Oficjalnie stałeś się ideałem – wymamrotał, nie skupiając się na tym, co mówi. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał głośny śmiech chłopaka dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę powiedział. Poczuł jak ogarnia go nagłe ciepło i był przekonany, że jego poliki są podobnej barwy jak ściany w restauracji.

   -Powiedziałem to na głos, prawda? – Wymruczał, mając cichą nadzieję, że Harry śmiał się z czegoś innego, a nie z tego, co chwilę temu wypłynęło spomiędzy jego warg.

   -Rozumiem, że miało to zostać tylko w Twojej głowie? – Spytał, jawnie drocząc się z szatynem. Louis jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem i zakrył twarz dłońmi, pragnąc by ziemia się rozstąpiła i go pochłonęła. Najlepiej od razu.

   -Hej, jest w porządku – dotarł do niego cichy, delikatny głos wyższego chłopaka. Podniósł niepewnie głowę do góry i dostrzegł przed sobą ciepłe, zielone tęczówki, które wpatrywały się prosto w jego, błękitne. – Jeśli chcesz to mogę udawać, że nic nie słyszałem.

Louis westchnął przeciągle, po czym wzruszył jedynie ramionami, ponownie opuszczając spojrzenie na swoje kolana.

   -Nie ma, co udawać. Skoro słyszałeś, to niech tak zostanie – wymamrotał, nie będąc do końca przekonanym czy cieszy się, że powiedział to na głos, czy jednak może żałuje.

   -Hej, spójrz na mnie – wyszeptał, kładąc palec wskazujący pod jego podbródkiem, delikatnie podnosząc jego głowę do góry, ponownie łącząc ich spojrzenia. – To miłe, co o mnie powiedziałeś. Nie czuj się źle przez to, że przez przypadek wypowiedziałeś to na głos – wyszeptał i Louis był porażony głębią jego głosu i tym, jaki wpływ on na niego miał. Zastanawiał się, czy ilość wypitego przez niego wina nie miała czasem wpływu na to, jak pewny siebie się nagle zrobił. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że miał coś przeciwko. Taki pewny siebie, wręcz dominujący, Harry sprawiał dobre wrażenie, mimo iż tak bardzo różnił się od tego cichego, nieśmiałego chłopaka, którego spotkał na ławce w parku i którym nadal był będąc z nim w kinie. Ten pewny siebie Harry, powodował, że dziwne uczucie ciepła w jego żołądku rozprzestrzeniało się na inne części jego ciała; na te, które zdecydowanie nie powinny budzić się do życia w takim momencie.

   -Dziękuję – powiedział po chwili ciszy, z dłonią na szyi Louisa, znajdując się dużo bliżej niż wcześniej. Louis przełknął ślinę, próbując pozbyć się guli, która nagle utworzyła się w jego gardle. Wykorzystał chwilę, w której Harry wpatrywał się w jego oczy i delikatnie zwilżył językiem spierzchnięte wargi, czując, wiedząc doskonale, do czego ich to prowadzi. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że ma coś przeciwko temu. Znajdując się tak blisko ust wyższego chłopaka, czując jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku, miał wrażenie, jakby czekał na to cały wieczór. Zauważył, jak chłopak przeskakuje wzrokiem z jego oczu na jego wargi, po czym widział jak oblizuje powoli swoje pełne usta. Louis powtórzył ową czynność, nie przerywając ich kontaktu wzrokowego. Czuł, jak pocą mu się dłonie i miał wrażenie, że czeka na swój pierwszy w życiu pocałunek. Otworzył lekko wargi, czując jak nagle zaczyna mu brakować powietrza i niepewność całej sytuacji przytłaczała go bardziej, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać. Otaczająca go restauracja przestała mieć dla niego znaczenie, nie dbał o ludzi, siedzących dookoła nich. Nic nie było ważniejsze niż ta chwila i atmosfera, która nagle stała się wyjątkowo ciężka i napięta. Louis miał ochotę chwycić chłopaka za kołnierzyk jego koszulki i przyciągnąć go do siebie, poczuć w końcu miękkość jego warg na swoich i poznać ich smak. Nie chciał jednak w żaden sposób popędzać chłopaka i przyspieszać czegoś, do czego zrobienia najwidoczniej dalej próbował się przygotować.

Ich wargi znajdowały się jedynie kilka milimetrów od siebie i Louis praktycznie czuł je na swoich ustach. Zamknął oczy, gotów poddać się uczuciu, które w końcu znalazło sposób na opuszczenie jego organizmu, czując obecność Harry’ego swoimi wszystkimi zmysłami, będąc otoczonym chłopakiem z każdej strony.

   -Szampan na koszt restauracji – dobiegł do niego niespodziewanie głos ich kelnerki, a także cichy brzdęk stawianych kieliszków na blacie stołu. Louis jęknął cicho, nienawidząc kobiety z całego serca i mając ochotę wykrzyczeć jej, że przerwała im taki moment. Harry zaśmiał się cicho i oparł czoło, na czole Louisa. Louis westchnął, czując jak wypełnia go rozczarowanie, że kobieta im przerwała. Atmosfera, która była pomiędzy nimi chwilę temu, została zniszczona i nie było tego napięcia i słodkiego oczekiwania, które można było wyczuć wcześniej.

   -Później – wyszeptał chłopak, zupełnie jak obietnicę i Louis chciał krzyczeć i rwać włosy z głowy z frustracji, chcąc by to _później_ było właśnie _teraz_. Pokiwał jedynie lekko głową i niechętnie odsunął się od twarzy chłopaka, ze złością wpatrując się w kieliszek z szampanem, zupełnie jakby to była jego wina, że nie doszło pomiędzy nimi do tak upragnionego pocałunku.

Louis nigdy nie czuł takiej frustracji, nigdy nie czuł się tak rozczarowany, że nie doszło do czegoś, do czego miało dojść. Zawsze wzruszał ramionami i powtarzał – przeważnie Eleanor – że zrobią to innym razem i że _nie ma nic straconego_. Teraz jednak, brak pocałunku, który miał nastąpić, wydawał się mu najgorszą tragedią tego świata i na samą myśl o nim czuł przyjemne mrowienie w kręgosłupie.

   -Jakby nie mogła się wstrzymać z tym cholernym szampanem – wyburczał, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Głośny śmiech Harry’ego dotarł do niego po chwili i poczuł, jak na jego zmarszczoną w gniewie twarz wstępuje lekki uśmiech. Chłopak ścisnął lekko jego kolano i pokręcił głową, widocznie rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

   -Um, Louis? – Zapytał niepewnie, podnosząc na chłopaka zaskoczone spojrzenie. W jego oczach jednak kryło się również rozbawienie i Louis nie miał pojęcia, o co może mu chodzić. Zmarszczył brwi patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem, zastanawiając się, co takiego chodzi mu po głowie tym razem.

   -Dlaczego w moim kieliszku pływa pierścionek? – Zapytał, szczerząc się szeroko i zagryzając wargi by powstrzymać się od ponownego wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Louis dalej wpatrywał się w chłopaka, marszcząc czoło dużo bardziej, nie mając pojęcia o czym on mówi, kiedy niespodziewanie spłynęło na niego zrozumienie.

Pierścionek zaręczynowy!

Miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło i zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie odwołał rezerwacji, więc kelnerzy dalej mieli informację o tym, że to kolacja zaręczynowa! Nie poinformował ich o tym z kim tak naprawdę przyjdzie do tej restauracji, mówiąc jedynie managerowi, że chce się _oświadczyć_. Biorąc pod uwagę ich zachowanie przy stole, nic dziwnego, że pomyśleli, że to właśnie Harry jest jego partnerem, dla którego pierścionek był przeznaczony. Nagle cała sytuacja z dziwnymi uśmiechami na dźwięk jego nazwiska stała się jasna.

   -O mój Boże – wyszeptał, nagle przerażony. Jak miał wytłumaczyć chłopakowi całe zamieszanie? Co miał powiedzieć, by nie był on na niego zły?

   -Czyli rozumiem, że zachowujemy czystość do ślubu i pierwszy pocałunek odbędzie się dopiero na naszej ceremonii zaślubin? – Powiedział Harry pomiędzy salwami śmiechu, wyciągając z kieliszka srebrną obrączkę.

   -To wcale nie jest śmieszne! – Pisnął Louis, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

Harry zachichotał cicho i Louis niespodziewanie poczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odsunął ręce od twarzy, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

   -Cała sala się na nas patrzy, a kelnerki są bliskie płaczu. Jak na razie ludzie wydają się być przerażeni i biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się zachowujesz, pewnie myślą, że Ci odmówiłem - wyszeptał, nadal z uśmiechem na ustach. I Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, co takiego zrobił w poprzednim życiu, że znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, z tak cudownym chłopakiem, który nie tylko nie był zły za to całe zamieszanie, ale uważał, że sytuacja była śmieszna. Ba! Miał zamiar udawać i zachowywać się tak, jakby ta cała kolacja naprawdę miała do tego prowadzić.

Louis z uśmiechem pokręcił głową i spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy. Widział w nich rozbawienie i zorientował się, że mimo całej złości, sam miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Widząc po twarzy Harry’ego, że teraz jest jego kolej w przedstawieniu, które sobie on wymyślił, wziął pierścionek z jego dłoni i uśmiechając się szeroko wsunął go na serdeczny palec na lewej ręce, którą chłopak wyciągnął w jego stronę chwilę wcześniej.

   -Och, Louis! Kompletnie się nie spodziewałem! – Krzyknął niespodziewanie, przykładając dłoń do ust i z łatwo dostrzegalnym zachwytem wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń, na której obecnie znajdował się pierścionek zaręczynowy, który pierwotnie przeznaczony był dla Eleanor. Cóż, Louis nie mógł udawać, że na dłoni Harry’ego nie wyglądał on dobrze.

Nagle poczuł jak ramiona Harry’ego zaciskają się dookoła niego i jak przyciska go mocno do siebie. Zaśmiał się sam do siebie, obejmując go w talii i chowając twarz w zgięciu między jego ramieniem, a szyją. Dookoła nich rozległa się burza oklasków i Louis miał ochotę pogratulować chłopakowi cudownego przedstawienia. Gdyby nie to, że został do niego wciągnięty to z pewnością jako postronny widz by w to uwierzył.

   -Jakie to cudowne uczucie być zaręczonym – powiedział Harry wprost do jego ucha. Louis zaśmiał się cicho, uderzając go w plecy, przytulając go jednak mocniej do siebie.

   -Czy jak coś powiem to nie poczujesz się z tym źle i nie uciekniesz ode mnie z krzykiem? – Poczuł jak Harry kręci głową i przyciska wargi tuż pod jego uchem. Westchnął cicho, czując jak powoli odpręża się w jego ramionach. – Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że jestem tu z Tobą, a nie z Eleanor – wyszeptał.

   -Ja też się cieszę, Lou, ja też.

I wszystko było jasne. Nie tylko Louis chciał by ta _znajomość_ trwała dalej.

 

 

Z restauracji wyszli trzymając się za ręce, dziękując po drodze ludziom z obsługi i gościom, którzy gratulowali im zaręczyn. Szerokie uśmiechy na ich twarzach sprawiały, że wyglądali dość wiarygodnie dla obserwujących i Louis nie miał ochoty wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Pierścionek dalej znajdował się na dłoni Harry’ego, gdyż żaden z nich nie pomyślał o tym, by go ściągnąć. Ok, Louis pomyślał, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że woli, kiedy chłopak ma go na ręce, tak, że wszyscy mogą go zobaczyć i wiedzą, że jest przez kogoś zajęty. Nawet jeśli nie jest, a ich wspólny wieczór jest czystym przypadkiem. Czuł jak serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej za każdym razem, kiedy kątem oka łapał błyszczącą obrączkę na jego palcu serdecznym. Nigdy nie brał siebie za kogoś aż tak zaborczego, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że chciałby widzieć Harry’ego z tym pierścionkiem już _zawsze_ , by nikt inny się do niego nie zbliżał.

Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Louis w pierwszym momencie pomyślał, że Harry od razu wypuści jego dłoń ze swojej i odda mu pierścionek mówiąc, jaki wspaniały żart z tego wyszedł. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało i Louis nie mógł przestać szczerzyć się do samego siebie, czując nacisk palców Harry’ego na swoich.

   -Cóż… Ten wieczór potoczył się zupełnie inaczej niż początkowo przypuszczałem – Ciszę, która ich otaczała, przerwał cichy głos Harry’ego. Louis odwrócił się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń.

   -Nie sądziłeś, że będziesz zaręczony przed końcem dnia? – Zażartował, poruszając zabawnie brwiami. Harry zaśmiał się głośno, uśmiechając się do niego.

   -Nie sądziłem, że będę zaręczony z chłopakiem, którego poznam tego samego dnia – parsknął śmiechem.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, przenosząc wzrok przed siebie by sprawdzić, czy idą w dobrym kierunku.

   -Cóż, mówiłem ci, że lubię zaskakiwać ludzi – dodał po chwili. Harry roześmiał się głośno, przenosząc na Louisa rozognione spojrzenie. Jego zielone tęczówki wypełnione były radością i błyszczały nawet w otoczeniu nocy. To była ogromna różnica w porównaniu do tego, jak smutne one były w chwili, w której podszedł do niego w parku.

Louis zagryzł wargę, próbując powstrzymać pytania, które cisnęły mu się na usta. Nie chciał zniszczyć tej lekkiej atmosfery, która się między nimi wytworzyła. Miał przeczucie, że pytanie o jego byłego chłopaka mogłoby to wszystko zepsuć, a tego Louis nie chciał. Nie chciał być powodem, dla którego jego oczy znów staną się zamglone smutkiem.

   -Więc tak, jestem z tobą zaręczony, a nawet nie wiem, gdzie pracujesz.

Niższy chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

   -To prawda. To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, Styles. Oświadczyłem ci się nie mając pojęcia czy czasem nie jesteś jakimś zboczeńcem, który…

   -… który wabi do siebie niewinnych chłopców na zapłakane spojrzenie i na historyjkę o tym, że został rzucony właśnie przez chłopaka? – Dopowiedział, szczerząc się do niego. – Na serio, Louis, uważasz, że zwodziłbym cię tak długo, gdybym chciał Cię wykorzystać? – Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego na drugą stronę ulicy.

   -Bo ja wiem, co ci tam chodzi po głowie – wymruczał. – Czekaj, niewinnych? – Zapytał, nagle przypominając sobie dokładnie, co usłyszał.

   -Naprawdę z tej całej wypowiedzi o wabieniu i wykorzystywaniu chłopaków utkwiło ci to, że określiłem cię jako niewinnego? Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, Tomlinson.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak łatwo przychodziła im zmiana tematu i wzajemne dogryzanie sobie. Przy nikim nie czuł się tak swobodnie, jak czuł się przy nim. Przy nikim nie czuł się aż tak bardzo sobą, jak przy młodszym chłopcu.

   -Zanim powiem ci, gdzie pracuje, muszę sprawdzić czy w ogóle jesteś tego godzien – zatrzymał się niespodziewanie, na środku chodnika, i stanął naprzeciwko wyższego chłopaka, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Który koncert, na którym byłeś, najbardziej zapadł ci w pamięci?

   -Czy jakbym ci powiedział, że koncert Cascady to skończyłoby się nasze spotkanie? – Louis z powagą pokiwał głową. Wpatrywał się twardo w zielone tęczówki chłopaka, wiedząc, że nieważne, co on powie to i tak pójdą razem na lodowisko. I Harry prawdopodobnie również musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, gdyż wzruszył jedynie ramionami. – The Script. Byłem na ich koncercie w Manchesterze, w 2008 roku. Pamiętam to, bo był to najlepszy wieczór w moim życiu, pomimo tego, jak wściekła na mnie była mama, której nie powiedziałem, gdzie jestem.

Louis zaskoczony otworzył oczy. Z wcześniejszej rozmowy wiedział, że jest to ich wspólny ulubiony zespół, jednak nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

   -O mój Boże, byłeś tam? – Zapytał, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie robi sobie z niego żartów.

   -Tak, dlaczego?

   -Ja też tam byłem! Pojechałem z najlepszym kumplem w tajemnicy przed moją mamą, bo następnego dnia rano miałem szkołę. Miałem szlaban przez dwa tygodnie jak znalazła bilet z koncertu. Ale warto było.

Harry’emu rozbłysły oczy, kiedy dotarło do niego, co mówił do niego starszy chłopak.

   -Naprawdę?

Louis pokiwał głową, zagryzając dolną wargę by powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechania się. To wszystko wydawało się tak surrealne, że Louis bał się, że za chwilę się obudzi we własnym mieszkaniu i okaże się, że cały wieczór był jedynie cudownym snem.

Harry pisnął z radości i niespodziewanie porwał mniejszego chłopaka w ramiona, obejmując go w taki sposób, że nogami nie dosięgał on do ziemi, i okręcił się z nim dookoła, nie zwracając uwagi na niemęskie dźwięki, które wydostawały się z ust niższego chłopca. Louis zacisnął ramiona na jego szyi, trzymając się go mocniej, i nogami obejmując go w biodrach, krzyżując kostki za jego plecami. Schował twarz w jego ramieniu, by powstrzymać się od głośnego piszczenia i próbując choć odrobinę powstrzymać wirownie w głowie.

   -Harry, bo zaraz się porzygam.

   -Jesteś taki romantyczny, _Lewis_ – parsknął Harry, zaciskając mocniej ramiona dookoła drobniejszego chłopca, przyciskając ich ciała tak blisko siebie, jak było to możliwe. – To jest przeznaczenie – wyszeptał cicho, prosto w ucho chłopaka, który dalej przywierał do niego jak miś koala. Przestał się kręcić i jedno z ramion przeniósł na dół jego pleców, gdzie go objął by trzymać go blisko siebie, a wolną dłoń przysunął do szyi chłopaka, jeżdżąc powoli palcami po jego karku. Louis odsunął twarz od jego ramienia i spojrzał prosto w jego błyszczące oczy, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, jak blisko siebie się znajdują, jak ciasno do siebie przylegają, jak każdy skrawek ciała Louisa styka się z ciałem Harry’ego.

   -Przeznaczenie zadbało o to, byśmy na siebie wpadli, byśmy się spotkali – Louis mruknął, potwierdzając słowa wyższego chłopaka, wplatając palce w luźne kosmyki włosów, które znajdowały się tuż nad jego karkiem.

   -Czyli nasze poznanie się było zapisane w gwiazdach – wyszeptał szatyn, przechylając głowę na bok, próbując wyczytać coś z twarzy Harry’ego.

Kręconowłosy skinął powoli głową, wpatrując się w Louisa z tym dziwnym uczuciem, które pojawiało się w nich na przestrzeni całego wieczoru, którego dalej nie potrafił do końca zinterpretować i określić, co mogłoby one oznaczać.

Nigdy wcześniej nie znajdował się w sytuacji, która choć odrobinę przypominałaby tą, w której znajdował się w obecnym momencie. Nie czuł się jednak niezręcznie czy źle. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł się tak, jakby to było miejsce, w którym miał być od zawsze. Jakby to było miejsce, do którego od początku miały prowadzić wszystkie decyzje, które podjął w swoim życiu.

W tej chwili, będąc w ramionach Harry’ego, doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma innego miejsca na tym świecie, w którym wolałby być. Czuł, że to tutaj jest jego miejsce, że to tutaj należy. Zawsze wierzył w przeznaczenie jednak teraz, kiedy był świadkiem tego, jak działa przeznaczenie i jak potrafi poplątać ludzkie drogi życiowe, by doprowadzić do siebie dwie osoby, które miały się spotkać lata temu, wierzył w to wszystko dużo bardziej.

   -O czym myślisz? – Wyszeptał Harry, wytrącając Louisa z jego własnych myśli. Spojrzał w jego zielone źrenice, orientując się, jak blisko była jego twarz; zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że znajdują się prawdopodobnie sami na chodniku, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby im przerwać, przypominając sobie nagle chwilę, którą tak brutalnie przerwano im w restauracji. Oblizał wargi, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę i zacisnął mocniej nogi, na biodrach chłopaka, gdyby ten nagle zdecydował się wypuścić go ze swoich ramion.

   -Ja? – Zaczął, odchrząkując cicho, kiedy usłyszał jak bardzo sucho miał w gardle; nagle czując się zdenerwowanym obecną sytuacją. – Myślałem o tym, jak bardzo chcę cię pocałować.

Ledwo skończył mówić, kiedy usta Harry’ego znalazły się na jego. Louis westchnął cicho, z ulgą, prosto w jego usta, obejmując go mocniej i zamykając oczy.

W momencie zetknięcia się ich warg nie wybuchły nigdzie fajerwerki, nie zaczęły dzwonić dzwony w żadnym kościele, nie było mnóstwa motyli, które uwolniłyby się w jego brzuchu, nie było żadnej z tych rzeczy, o których mówią w tych wszystkich książkach, kiedy dochodzi do pierwszego pocałunku między głównymi bohaterami. Całowanie Harry’ego było jak powrót do domu po wielu latach w oddali, było jak gorąca czekolada po dniu spędzonym na lodowatym powietrzu, było jak ponowne zobaczenie kogoś, kto kiedyś znaczył dla nas wszystko. Całowanie Harry’ego było jedyną rzeczą, która w tym momencie wydawała się dla niego czymś, co miało sens. Jego wargi był miękkie i delikatne; pełniejsza dolna warga idealnie pasowała pomiędzy mniejsze wargi Louisa. Po chwili zwykłych buziaków, które sprawiały, że poznawali fakturę swoich ust, Louis wysunął język, przesuwając nim niepewnie po miękkich ustach wyższego chłopaka, dając mu subtelny znak, co chce zrobić. Harry zrozumiał aluzję i rozchylił powoli swoje wargi, wpuszczając w ten sposób język Louisa do swoich ust, pozwalając mu splątać się z jego językiem. Harry jęknął cicho, przesuwając dłonie na pośladki mniejszego chłopaka, ściskając je mocno.

   -Chciałem to zrobić w chwili, w której podszedłeś do mnie w tym parku – wysapał pomiędzy pocałunkami. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, co uniemożliwiło ich dalsze całowanie i cmoknął go kilka razy w usta, pragnąc czuć ich smak na swoich wargach wiecznie.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, całując go mocno ostatni raz i odsunął się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

   -Zgaduje, że nie czekamy z pierwszym pocałunkiem do ślubu.

Louis uderzył go dłonią w głowę, co spowodowało, że Harry wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, odrzucając przy tym głowę do tyłu. Szatyn pokręcił głową z czułym uśmiechem, zaczynając się kręcić w ramionach chłopaka.

   -Jest mi tutaj miło i w ogóle, ale mógłbyś postawić mnie już na ziemię, proszę? – Zapytał, posyłając w jego kierunku najsympatyczniejszy uśmiech na jaki umiał się zdobyć. Harry po raz ostatni ścisnął jego pośladki, po czym powoli przesunął dłonie do góry, zaciskając je na jego biodrach i z łatwością postawił go na ziemię, zupełnie jakby chłopak nic nie ważył.

   -Dziękuję – wyszczerzył się do niego Louis, zadzierając głowę do góry i stając na czubkach palców cmoknął go prosto w czerwone, od poprzednich pocałunków, pełne wargi.

Harry prawie od razu złapał jego dłoń w swoją, ponownie splatając razem ich palce i z lekkim uśmiechem pociągnął go do przodu.

   -Pracuje w kawiarni, naprzeciwko Tesco. Jest to małe, naprawdę przytulne miejsce. Nie ma tam takiego ruchu jak w Starbucksie, ale czasami zdarza się niezłe zamieszanie. To właśnie tam poznałem Eleanor.

   -Czekaj – Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie, stając przed chłopakiem. – Masz na myśli ‘’Cafe Costa’’?

Louis kiwnął głową, zastanawiając się do czego on zmierza i czy bywał klientem w tej kawiarni.

   -O mój Boże, Ty pracujesz z Aidenem!

   -No tak. Aiden to mój dobry przyjaciel – powiedział, po czym skrzywił się do siebie. – A raczej były przyjaciel – wzruszył ramionami, patrząc z uwagą na wyższego chłopaka. – Czemu, znasz mojego Aidena?

   -To jest mój były chłopak, który ze mną zerwał!

Louis otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

   -To właśnie z nim zdradziła mnie Eleanor! Przyłapałem ich razem, w jej domu. O kurde… - Powoli zaczynała boleć go głowa od tych wszystkich nowych informacji, które do niego docierały. Nie wierzył, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

  -Czy Eleanor to nie przypadkiem taka strasznie chuda, średniego wzrostu dziewczyna, z długimi, brązowymi, falowanymi włosami, która ma tatuaż słonia z podniesioną trąbą na lewym nadgarstku? – Louis jedynie skinął głową, porażony tym wszystkim. Harry znał Eleanor. Bywał w kawiarni, w której Louis pracował _od zawsze_. Jakim cudem nigdy na niego nie wpadł?

   -Jakim cudem nigdy na siebie nie wpadliśmy? – Zapytał, decydując, że musi znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

   -Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami, ponownie łapiąc go za rękę i ruszając znów przed siebie. – Bywałem tam wtedy, kiedy Aiden był na zmianie. Ta laska zawsze z nim flirtowała i za każdym razem jak pytałem, kto to jest to odpowiadał, że ‘’dziewczyna mojego kumpla’’. Nigdy mu do końca nie wierzyłem, bo ona za bardzo się do niego dostawiała – ponownie wzruszył ramionami, ofiarowując Louisowi smutny uśmiech.

   -A ja zawsze pracowałem na zmianę przed albo po nim, wszystko jasne – pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – Byłoby dużo lepiej gdybyśmy się spotkali od razu.

   -Może tak miało być – mruknął cicho chłopak, w zamyśleniu patrząc przed siebie. – Może potrzebowaliśmy czasu by docenić to, co nas miało spotkać później – Louis skinął lekko głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że było w tym dużo sensu.

   -Pewnie gdybym poznał cię wtedy, przed Eleanor na przykład, to traktowałbym to jako dobrą zabawę – Harry szepnął ciche ‘’ja pewnie też’’ i obaj zamilkli. Przez cały ten czas, przez cały rok – a może i nawet dłużej, byli tak blisko siebie, mieli siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki, i wciąż się mijali.

   -Dlatego się spotkaliśmy dopiero dzisiaj – powiedział Louis, by przerwać ciszę, która ich otoczyła.

   -I wiesz, cieszę się z tego. Nigdy nie byłem fanem takich dni, bo to zawsze ja musiałem się męczyć i coś wymyślać by zadowolić moich chłopaków – westchnął cicho, a jego głos stał się nagle smutniejszy, bardziej odległy. – Miło jest być na tym drugim końcu i być mile zaskakiwanym przez kogoś.

Louis nagle stanął w miejscu, powodując tym samym, że Harry również się zatrzymał i z uniesionymi brwiami odwrócił się w jego stronę. Niższy chłopak przysunął się do niego i wtulił mocno w jego szeroką klatkę piersiową, chowając tam swoją twarz. Ramionami objął go w pasie, trzymając go blisko siebie.

   -Nie rozmawiajmy o tym więcej, dobrze? Nie lubię jak jesteś taki smutny i nienawidzę Aidena za to, że cię tak potraktował.

   -A ja uważam, że powinienem mu podziękować – powiedział równie cicho, przesuwając palcami po głowie Louisa, wplatając palce w dłuższe kosmyki jego włosów. Louis odsunął się lekko od niego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, czekając na to, co powie dalej. Jak Harry mógł uważać, że powinien mu za coś dziękować? – Bo gdybym dalej z nim był, to nie spotkałbym ciebie.

Louis poczerwieniał gwałtownie, ponownie przyciskając twarz do miejsca, w którym płaszcz nie był zapięty i gdzie dało się słyszeć bicie jego serca.

   -O mój Boże, to było okropne – jęknął Louis, uderzając go pięścią w ramię.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno, całując go lekko w czoło, przytulając go mocniej do siebie.

   -To miało być romantyczne – wymamrotał.

   -Ale takie nie było – mruknął Louis, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

Jakim cudem znalazł się w tym miejscu, w tej sytuacji z facetem, który uwielbiał rzucać podobnymi tekstami? Louis nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział jednak, że nie chciałby znajdować się nigdzie indziej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No więc pewnie wiedzieliście od początku, że Aiden-Harry'ego i Aiden-Louisa to jest tak naprawdę jedna i ta sama osoba. Jednak Ci, którzy nie wiedzieli mają _ta-dam!_ niespodziankę!  
>  Mam nadzieję, że pocałunek nie wyszedł aż tak tragicznie, nienawidzę pisać takich scen, bo przeważnie za bardzo w nich odpływam.  
> Do następnego! xx


	4. Till death do us part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! x  
> Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz ale byłam tak zalatana, że kompletnie zapomniałam, że nie dodałam tutaj ostatniej części tej historii. To jest już koniec, przepraszam za wszelkie błędy i za to, jak dennie wyszedł ten odcinek.
> 
> Dedykuje dla siebie, bo się nad nim namęczyła i wyjątkowo mi się to podoba (nie tak mocno, jak to co piszę obecnie, ale daje radę)  
> Buziaki, do następnego (może)  
> ♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> Przepraszam za to, że ten odcinek jest aż tak słodki, haha, ale jakoś tak wyszło!

> _Captured effortlessly_   
>  _That's the way it was_   
>  _Happened so naturally_   
>  _I did not know it was love_   
>  _The next thing I felt was you_   
>  _Holding me close_   
>  _What was I gonna do?_   
>  _I let myself go_   
>  _And now we're flyin' through the stars_   
>  _I hope this night will last forever_
> 
> **Ain’t Nobody (Loves Me Better) - Felix Jaehn, Jasmine Thompson**

 

Krótka droga na lodowisko w rzeczywistości okazała się być dużo dłuższa. Z pewnością przyczynił się do tego fakt, że Harry zatrzymywał się co chwilę na środku drogi, by pocałować Louisa, bądź przytulić się do niego i dziękować za ten wieczór. Louis nie miał nic przeciwko temu, czuł się naprawdę dobrze w ramionach wyższego chłopaka i nie przeszkadzało mu publiczne okazywanie sobie uczuć. Był szczęśliwy, że Harry lubił to równie mocno jak on, i że z takim samym entuzjazmem łączył ich wargi w seriach krótkich buziaków, które powodowały szeroki uśmiech na ich twarzach.

Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy, nigdy nie był aż tak zadowolony ze swojego obecnego położenia i nigdy nie sądził, że z taką radością będzie z kimś spędzał Walentynki. To wszystko było dla niego nadal zaskakujące, nadal próbował zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę kłębi mu się w głowie w chwili, w której kolejny już raz przyciskał swoje wargi do pełniejszych ust młodszego chłopca.

   -Harry, w taki sposób to my nigdy nie dotrzemy na to lodowisko – zachichotał, znów cmokając jego miękkie usta.

Chłopak wzruszył jedynie ramionami, obejmując go w pasie i przyciskając ciało niższego chłopaka do swojego, przez co przylegali do siebie od kolan aż po klatki piersiowe, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

   -Czyli jednak wyszło na to, że nasza pierwsza randka jest w Walentynki – zachichotał wyższy z nich, układając policzek na czubku głowy Louisa.

   -Potwierdzamy teorie z tych wszystkich, dennych, komedii romantycznych. Wiesz, romantyczna randka wypełniona mnóstwem cudownych niespodzianek zorganizowana w Walentynki – zaśmiał się Harry, ściskając mocniej starszego chłopaka, sprawiając tym samym, że Louis podniósł wzrok do góry, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

   -Coś ty się taki sentymentalny nagle zrobił, hm? – Mruknął, jeżdżąc dłońmi po jego plecach.

Harry kolejny raz wzruszył ramionami, cmokając chłopaka w czoło i uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

   -Zawsze taki byłem, musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić – Louis pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, nie odpowiadając mu i splatając ponownie swoje palce z palcami chłopaka, ciągnąc go w stronę lodowiska.

   -Jakoś dam radę. A teraz chodź, bo w końcu zamkną lodowisko!

 

 

Chłopacy dotarli do miejsca kilka minut później, śmiejąc się głośno i dalej trzymając się za ręce. Szli blisko siebie, zderzając się co chwile ramionami, za każdym razem uśmiechali się jedynie do siebie, nie zwracając na to większej uwagi. Żadnemu z nich nie przeszkadzała podobnego rodzaju bliskość, a Louis cieszył się, że bez wymyślania głupich powodów mógł być tak blisko Harry’ego, jak chciał być całą noc.

   -Naprawdę chciałeś oświadczyć się Eleanor?  - Zapytał Harry, zawiązując sznurowadła na łyżwach, które chwilę wcześniej dostali od kobiety przed wejściem na płytę lodowiska. Louis zaskoczony spojrzał do góry, przerywając swoją czynność i spoglądając na srebrną obrączkę, która idealnie wpasowywała się w mleczno-białą skórę chłopaka. Skinął głową, nie wiedząc do końca do czego zmierza ta rozmowa i nie mając pojęcia, co ma mu więcej na to odpowiedzieć.

Taka była prawda. _Chciał_ się jej oświadczyć. Do dzisiejszego poranka był przekonany, że to przy jej boku chce spędzić resztę swojego życia, i że to przy niej chce się budzić każdego następnego poranka w ich wspólnej wieczności. Znajdując się jednak w tym miejscu, z zupełnie kimś innym, nie rozumiał dlaczego tak bardzo był zafascynowany związkiem z nią. Była cudowna, to prawda. Jednak nigdy nie połączyło ich to szczególne uczucie, które tak często można było dostrzec pomiędzy dwójką kochających się ludzi. Zawsze czegoś mu brakowało w ich relacji, jednak nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy by poszukiwać czegoś innego, by starać się wypełnić lekką pustkę, która czasami go ogarniała. Teraz jednak, widząc jak wiele ma wspólnego z młodszym chłopakiem, jak dużo rzeczy ich łączy i jak dobrze czują się ze sobą jedynie po spędzeniu kilku godzin, wiedział, że uczucie między nim, a Eleanor nigdy nie było tak silne, jak być powinno. Nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny losowi za to, że zdecydował się doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji. Gdyby nie to, że postanowił odwiedzić dziewczynę w jej domu, nigdy by się nie dowiedział o jej zdradach, nigdy nie spotkałby Harry’ego i popełniłby największy błąd w życiu naprawdę się jej oświadczając.

Louis wstał ze swojego miejsca i klęknął przed chłopakiem, który uparcie wpatrywał się w swoje łyżwy, udając, że coś przy nich poprawia. Jedną z dłoni położył na jego kolanie, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej i sprawiając w ten sposób, że znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami, układając drugą dłoń na jego biodrze schowanym pod płaszczem, gładząc kciukiem skrawek nagiej skóry, która była widoczna poprzez uniesioną koszulę.

   -Harry, spójrz na mnie – wyszeptał, nakrywając jedną z dłoni chłopaka swoją, mniejszą ręką, ściskając ją delikatnie. Nie pospieszał go, chciał mu dać tyle czasu, ile potrzebował, a widział, że Harry waha się w tym, co robi, nie będąc pewnym swojego zachowania. Chciał go pocieszyć, zapewnić, że nic się pomiędzy nimi nie zmieni, jeśli Harry tego chce, że zrobi on to, czego pragnie od niego wyższy chłopak. Nie chciał jednak niczego insynuować, nie wiedząc do końca, o co mu konkretnie chodziło.

   -Tak zacząłem teraz nad tym myśleć. Byliście razem prawie dwa lata, prawda? To jest naprawdę długo i musiało was łączyć silne uczucie, że byłeś gotowy się jej oświadczyć – wymamrotał, przesuwając palcem wskazującym po swoim kolanie, nadal nie podnosząc głowy do góry. Louis westchnął cicho, przesuwając jedną ze swoich dłoni do góry i kładąc ją na szyi wyższego chłopca, a drugą rękę kładąc na jego policzku, podnosząc jego głowę odrobinę do góry, by móc spojrzeć w jego zielone oczy.

   -Harry, posłuchaj mnie uważnie – złapał go za rękę dłonią, którą wcześniej trzymał na jego brodzie, ścisnął mocniej jego palce, przekazując mu w ten sposób by przykuwał uwagę do tego, co za chwilę powie. – Ja i Eleanor to jest przeszłość, ok? Zdradziła mnie, przyłapałem ją na zdradzie i ona nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto by tego żałował. I ja teraz też nie żałuję, w porządku? Poznałem ciebie i uważam, że to najlepsza rzecz jaka mi się do tej pory przytrafiła. Znamy się krótko, to prawda, ale już w tej chwili więcej łączy mnie z tobą niż przez dwa lata związku łączyło mnie z Eleanor. Jeśli myślisz, że po dzisiejszym wieczorze tak po prostu o tobie zapomnę i wrócę do związku z nią, to naprawdę masz o mnie bardzo złe zdanie i mnie nie znasz.

Harry otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Louis przysunął swoją twarz bliżej jego i pocałował go krótko w usta, przerywając wszelkie ‘’ale’’, które chciały z nich wypłynąć.

   -Nie ma żadnego ‘’ale’’, Harry. Jestem tu z tobą bo _chcę_ , w porządku? Gdybym uważał, że jesteś okropnym towarzystwem to już dawno bym skończył tą całą maskaradę i po prostu poszedł do domu, nie uważasz? – Kręconowłosy jedynie skinął głową, zagryzając dolną wargę w geście, który mógł być określony jedynie jako niepewność, jednak nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego.

   -Harry, to jest nasze pierwsze spotkanie, pierwsza randka. Nie oświadczam ci się –

   -Bo zrobiłeś to już w restauracji – wtrącił cicho Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko do wciąż klęczącego przed nim szatyna. Louis roześmiał się głośno, uderzając go lekko w kolano.

  -Spadaj! Wiesz doskonale, o co mi chodzi – kiedy kiwnął on głową w potwierdzeniu, Louis po raz kolejny złożył delikatny, ale mimo wszystko czuły, pocałunek na jego pełnych ustach, chcąc zapamiętać smak jego warg, gdyby ten wieczór jednak okazał się ich ostatnim spotkaniem.

Wciąż nie potrafił się nadziwić, że ktoś taki jak Harry dobrowolnie spędzał swój wolny czas z kimś takim jak _on_. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Aiden mógł potraktować kogoś tak cudownego, jak Harry, który nie dość, że był uroczy, słodki, lubił rzucać głupimi żartami i był _naprawdę_ szczery w tym, co mówił, a do tego wszystkiego był _niesamowicie_ przystojny, w taki okropny sposób. Nie potrafił się nadziwić, że Aiden bez żadnych skrupułów mógł go zostawić, na dodatek zdradzić, nie przejmując się nawet przez chwilę, jak z tym wszystkim czuje się Harry. Louis nigdy nie mógłby zrobić czegoś podobnego komuś, kogo by kochał.

On nie mógł jednak narzekać, czy być zły na Aidena, bądź na Eleanor. Gdyby nie oni, i ich zachowanie, pewnie musiałby czekać kolejne sześć lat by gdzieś przez przypadek na niego wpaść. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ich spotkanie było czymś, co by ich spotkało w tym, bądź innym momencie swoich żyć. Był przekonany, że takie było ich przeznaczenie i nieważne kiedy to miałoby nastąpić, mieli skończyć będąc razem. Cieszył się, że stało się to _wcześniej_ niż później.

   -Co do tych całych zaręczyn – zaczął cicho Harry, niepewnie. – Chcesz żebym oddał ci ten pierścionek? – Louis zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jego pytanie. Przeniósł spojrzenie na dłonie chłopaka, gdzie aktualnie bawił się on owym pierścionkiem, wpatrując się w niego z czułym uśmiechem czających się na jego ustach. Widząc zachwyt w jego oczach, Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie i nakrył obiema dłońmi ręce chłopaka, spoglądając mu ponownie prosto w oczy.

   -On należy już do ciebie, nigdzie nie będzie wyglądał tak dobrze, jak u ciebie – wyszeptał, czując jak wzruszenie niespodziewanie ścisnęło mu gardło.

Wiedział, że dobrze zrobił wypowiadając owe słowa, gdy po ich usłyszeniu twarz Harry’ego nagle się rozjaśniła, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć w ten cudowny sposób, który zapierał dech w piersiach.

   -Dziękuję – odszepnął Harry równie cicho, pochylając się do przodu i łącząc ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku.

Louis westchnął cicho, z radością, kiedy poczuł tak dobrze znaną mu miękkość warg Harry’ego i kiedy jego język przejechał po jego dolnej wardze, powodując dreszcze na jego skórze.

Otworzył lekko usta, całkowicie zatracając się w pocałunku i w miękkości jego warg. Zatracając się w tym, jak bardzo delikatny był jego dotyk na jego policzku, po którym powoli przesuwał opuszkami palców, zupełnie jakby bał się zrobić to odrobinę mocniej, zupełnie jakby Louis był porcelaną łatwo podatną na pęknięcia. Louis czuł się kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym, _pięknym_ kiedy Harry dotykał go w taki sposób, przekazując w tym delikatnym dotyku wszystko to, co do niego czuł.

   -Przestań zadręczać się tym wszystkim, ok? – Szepnął cicho Louis, opierając swoje czoło o czoło Harry’ego, dalej mając zamknięte oczy.

   -Ok, ok – odpowiedział równie cicho Harry, kładąc obie dłonie na ramionach niższego chłopaka.

   -Dawaj buziaka i chodź, idziemy w końcu na lód, bo zamkną lodowisko, a my nie zdążymy pojeździć.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, po czym przysunął się odrobinę, całując delikatnie cienkie wargi Louisa, pozostawiając Louisa z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

   -Umiesz w ogóle jeździć na łyżwach? – Zapytał Harry, kończąc sznurować łyżwy, zerkając na Louisa, który wstał ze swojej kucającej pozycji.

Louis pokręcił głową, szczerząc się do młodszego chłopca, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń by pomóc mu wstać.

   -Nigdy nie jeździłem, więc ciężko mi określić.

   -Skoro nigdy nie jeździłeś, to dlaczego kupiłeś bilety na lodowisko? Eleanor lubiła jeździć?

Louis wzruszył jedynie ramionami, splatając palce swojej prawej dłoni z palcami lewej dłoni Harry’ego, ściskając je lekko, po czym pociągnął go w stronę płyty, na której znajdowało się sporo osób.

   -Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy się jej o to nie pytałem.

   -To po co kupiłeś bilety? – Roześmiał się Harry, patrząc na niższego chłopaka z zaskoczeniem.

   -Bo uważałem, że to będzie frajda – odpowiedział Louis, odwracając się w jego stronę

   -Z pewnością tak będzie biorąc pod uwagę to, że ja też nie potrafię na nich jeździć – zaśmiał się kręconowłosy.

W innej sytuacji Louis już dawno zacząłby panikować, myśląc nad tym dlaczego zdecydował wybrać się do takiego miejsca nie wiedząc, czy chociaż jego randka lubi takie miejsca i – najważniejsze – czy potrafi jeździć na łyżwach. Z Harrym, jednak, wszystko było inaczej. Nawet to, że żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, jak to się robi, Louis nie czuł się z tym źle, nie był przerażony tym czy się nie zbłaźni. Wiedział, że Harry z pewnością będzie się dobrze bawił, gdyż on był osobą, która potrafiła cieszyć się z każdej rzeczy, która miała dystans do siebie pomimo swojej nieśmiałości i która potrafiła docenić najmniejszą rzecz, która była zrobiona dla niego.

   -Rozumiem, że jak się wywrócę to mnie złapiesz? – Zapytał Louis, niepewnie wchodząc na taflę lodowiska, ściskając mocniej dłoń wyższego chłopaka.

   -Jeśli ty skoczysz, ja też skoczę – wymruczał, przysuwając usta do ucha szatyna, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie, przytrzymując w ten sposób blisko swojego ciała.

Louis jęknął zrezygnowany, zamknął oczy i trzasnął chłopaka stojącego za nim w ramię, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

   -O mój Boże, że też musiałeś użyć tekstu z Titanica – mruknął, parskając śmiechem.

   -Przyznaj, że ci się podobało – szepnął, przygryzając delikatnie jego małżowinę uszną, uśmiechając się lekko kiedy po ciele Louisa przeszedł dreszcz, który był łatwo wyczuwalny ze względu na to, jak blisko siebie stali. – Poza tym, wiedziałeś, że to z Titanica, nie możesz mi zarzucić, że było to żałosne, bo wiem, że ci się podobało.

Louis westchnął jedynie, okręcając się w ramionach wyższego chłopaka w taki sposób, że znalazł się twarzą do niego, i z uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku warg przysunął się bliżej, łącząc ich wargi w kolejnym, delikatnym pocałunku.

Wargi Harry’ego były dużo bardziej czerwone niż normalnie i było widać, że są spuchnięte od ciągłego całowania i przygryzania ich, z czego Louis był dumny. To on był sprawcą tego, że jego usta wyglądały w taki sposób, to dzięki niemu na policzkach Harry’ego tkwiły te dwa rumieńce, które dodawały mu jedynie uroku. To on był przyczyną, przez którą idealnie ułożona fryzura chłopaka była aktualnie poza pierwotnym kształtem, powodując tym samym, że luźne kosmyki ciemnych, kręconych włosów okalały jego mleczną skórę twarzy. Jego uroda zapierała dech w piersiach i Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko, by móc się w niego wpatrywać przez resztę swojego życia. I nawet jeśli brzmiało to tandetnie to nikt oprócz Louisa nie musiał wiedzieć o tym, że podobna myśl przewinęła mu się przez głowę.

 

Na lodowisku byli przez ponad pół godziny i zaliczyli więcej upadków niż pozostałe pary, które poruszały się dookoła z nich z dużo większą gracją, jasno wskazującą, że dość często bywali w podobnych miejscach. Ani Harry, ani Louis nie przejmowali się tym, że co chwilę, któryś z nich lądował na lodzie, gdyż obaj mieli zbyt dużo zabawy by zwracać uwagę na spojrzenia, które posyłali im inni. Przy każdym kolejnym upadku obaj głośno wybuchali śmiechem, co nie pomagało wcale w szybszym podniesieniu tego drugiego z zimnej tafli lodowiska.

Kiedy Harry potknął się o własne nogi po raz dziesiąty w przeciągu kwadransa i wylądował na twardej posadzce kolejny już raz, Louis nie wytrzymał ze śmiechu i opadł na lód tuż obok niego, chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach, starając się powstrzymać chichot, który bezwolnie cisnął mu się na usta. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz bawił się z kimś tak dobrze, kiedy nie musiał przejmować się tym, co _powiedzą inni_ , kiedy mógł być po prostu sobą wiedząc, że ta druga osoba akceptuje go w stu procentach i że jej też nie przeszkadza w żaden sposób jego głośne zachowanie.

   -Wszystko w porządku? Może pomóc wam wstać? – Niewysoka kobieta, która dłuższą chwilę jeździła dookoła nich, zatrzymała się wraz ze swoim partnerem obok, patrząc na śmiejących się mężczyzn z lekkim uśmiechem.

Louis był w szoku, kiedy usłyszał głos kogoś innego poza Harrym, a kiedy dotarło do niego, że ktoś oferuje pomoc i nie zwraca im uwagi za ich zachowanie, uśmiechnął się szeroko, podnosząc głowę do góry.

   -Nie, dziękuję ci bardzo. Mój chłopak jest dość niezdarny i to w niczym by nie pomogło – zachichotał, czując na sobie spojrzenie wciąż leżącego kręconowłosego. Usłyszał jak Harry prycha i mógł się jedynie domyślić, że wywrócił oczami i aktualnie wydyma wargi, udając, że obraził się na chłopaka. Kobieta wraz ze swoim chłopakiem odjechali po chwili, upewniając się kolejny raz, że na pewno wszystko jest w porządku, zostawiając dalej siedzącego Louisa wraz z aktualnie obrażonym Harrym.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno widząc niezadowoloną minę chłopaka, po czym przysunął się bliżej niego, sprawiając w ten sposób, że siedział koło jego ramienia. Usiadł po turecku, odwracając swoje ciało w stronę rozciągniętego na lodzie chłopaka, przesuwając powoli dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, uśmiechając się nieznacznie w jego stronę.

   -Nie marszcz się tak, bo na starość ci tak zostanie – powiedział, pochylając się nad Harrym i cmokając go lekko w usta, obserwując jak bardziej wydyma wargi, krzyżując tym razem ramiona na piersi.

   -Jesteś dla mnie niemiły – wyburczał, odwracając twarz w drugą stronę, zupełnie jak robią małe dzieci, kiedy rodzice nie pozwalają im na coś, co chciały zrobić. Louis zaśmiał się, zakrywając usta dłonią, kładąc drugą rękę na chłodnej szyi chłopaka, pochylając się nad nim bardziej.

   -Wręcz przeciwnie. Mógłbym jeździć i zostawić cię na tym zimnym lodzie samego, a ja siedzę obok ciebie i dotrzymuje ci towarzystwa.

   -Tylko dlatego, że sam nie dasz rady ustać na tym lodzie

   -Szczegóły – przerwał mu Louis, chichocząc cicho, co przyczyniło się do pojawienia się zmarszczek dookoła jego oczu, których tak bardzo nie lubił. Harry, jednak, uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc owy wyraz twarzy u Louisa i podniósł dłoń do góry, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po skórze dookoła jego oczu, co spowodowało, że rysy Louisa automatycznie zmiękły, a jego uśmiech przepełniony został czułością, nad którą nie potrafił zapanować przy kręconowłosym chłopaku.

   -Wyglądasz pięknie, kiedy się śmiejesz – wyszeptał cicho, nie odrywając oczu od twarzy szatyna, ciągle przesuwając palcami po skórze jego twarzy, śledząc nimi każdą drobną zmarszczkę, która pojawiała się dookoła jego oczu, nosa, ust.

Louis poczuł jak jego ciało zalewa fala gorąca i był przekonany, że zdradza to również jego twarz, która nagle stała się gorąca.

Chrząknął cicho, przerywając ich kontakt wzrokowy, próbując zapanować nad swoim ciałem i swoimi odruchami, widząc kątem oka, jak na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się ten uśmieszek, który Louis zdążył już dobrze poznać pomimo tego, jak krótko się znali. Nim Harry zdążył skomentować nagłe zachowanie chłopaka, Louis wstał z lodu, wyciągając w stronę młodszego chłopaka dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać. Harry nie skomentował w żaden sposób jego nagłego ruchu, łapiąc jego wyciągniętą rękę i wstając na nogi, próbując zapanować nad tym, jak bardzo trzęsą mu się kolana.

   -Pomyślałby ktoś, że mając takie nogi masz w nich grację, jak te wszystkie modelki – wymamrotał cicho Louis, obejmując wyższego chłopaka w pasie, przyciągając go w ten sposób bliżej siebie by pomóc mu utrzymać pozycję stojącą. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego w odpowiedzi, przerzucając swoje ramię za jego szyją i układając prawą dłoń na ramieniu Louisa.

   -Nie marudź, kolejna wymówka do tego by się trochę więcej poprzytulać – Louis parsknął śmiechem, słysząc, jak bardzo Harry był pewny tego, co mówi.

I chłopak nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Było mu to na rękę, że żaden z nich nie potrafił poruszać się bezproblemowo po tafli lodowiska, gdyż dzięki temu mogli być tak blisko siebie, jak tego zapragnęli i Louis nie musiał szukać żadnej wymówki, by co chwilę dotykać ciała młodszego chłopaka w różnych miejscach, mając do tego wszystkiego idealne wyjaśnienie _pilnuję żebyś nie upadł_. Nikt nie mógł tego kwestionować i zaprzeczać, że nie jest to _faktycznie_ dobry powód, biorąc pod uwagę to z jaką częstotliwością miał on problemy z kontrolowaniem swoich kończyn i utrzymaniem odpowiedniej postawy.

   -Dobra, nieważne – machnął ręką szatyn, zbywając głupio szczerzącego się chłopaka, nie chcąc przyznać się do tego, że miał on _rację_. Mimo iż obecny wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na to, że Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę _miał_ w tym rację, i że przejrzał zachowanie Louisa w momencie, w którym tamten zaczął mu tak ochoczo pomagać.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, składając na czole niższego mężczyzny delikatny pocałunek, gładząc dłonią, która nie obejmowała go za szyję, po jego policzku, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, zatapiając się w błękitnych tęczówkach.

   -Nie martw się, jakbyś dalej się nie zorientował to wcale mi to nie przeszkadza – uśmiechnął się czule do niższego chłopaka, składając na jego pełnych i miękkich wargach czuły i słodki pocałunek, które zdawały się być jego ulubionymi. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, czując czułe cmoknięcia, którymi obdarowywał go młodszy chłopak, praktycznie rozpływając się w jego silnych ramionach. Louis lubił się całować, jak prawdopodobnie każdy. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że pocałunek mógł wyrażać tyle różnych emocji, tyle różnych uczuć kłębiących się w człowieku. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że można odczytywać coś więcej w zwykłych buziakach. Dopiero teraz, kiedy tkwił w tym _czymś_ razem z Harrym zrozumiał ile rzeczy tak naprawdę uciekało mu w jego związku z Eleanor. Wystarczyło spędzenie trochę czasu z praktycznie obcym chłopakiem, otworzeniem się _przed_ nim i _na_ niego by był w stanie otworzyć oczy i zauważyć, że jego relacja z dziewczyną już od dawna była martwa i był ślepcem nie widząc tego. Albo był tchórzem, bojąc się przyznać przed samym sobą do porażki i tak naprawdę bojąc się pozostać znów samemu. Eleanor dawała mu alternatywę, której tak bardzo potrzebował w swoim życiu. Nie była czymś, czego od zawsze szukał, jednak była piękna, sympatyczna i zabawna, miło spędzał z nią czas i się _dogadywali_. Nie było między nimi płonącego uczucia, które okazywali sobie praktycznie na każdym kroku, dzieląc się w ten sposób swoją miłością z całym światem. Zawsze zachowywali się odrobinę stonowanie w stosunku do siebie jeśli znajdowali się koło nich inni ludzie. Louis nigdy tego nie kwestionował, dochodząc do wniosku, że Eleanor nie lubi się afiszować ze swoimi uczuciami i chciała to pozostawić jako coś przeznaczonego tylko dla _nich_. Nigdy nie myślał nad tym w podobnych kategoriach, nigdy nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że kobieta również nie pałała do niego ogromną miłością, co z łatwością mógł teraz stwierdzić patrząc na to, że go zdradziła. Nadal był na nią wściekły. Było to coś, czego nie zapomina się łatwo, jednak ból, który towarzyszył mu początkowo powoli został odsuwany w najbardziej odległą część jego umysłu, sprawiając, że Louis całkowicie zapomniał o żalu, który czuł, kiedy zobaczył ich razem, nagich, w drzwiach od jej mieszkania. Nie chciał cofnąć czasu by zapobiec temu wydarzeniu, by postarać się _bardziej_ i naprawić ich relacje. Jedyny powód dla którego mógłby _chcieć_ cofnąć się w czasie byłoby nie pakowanie się w związek z kobietą. Wiedział, że gdyby jednak nie doszło do tego, prawdopodobnie nie spotkałby Harry’ego. A to zdecydowanie było coś, co cieszyło go najbardziej.

   -Wyglądałeś jakbyś był gdzieś daleko przez chwilę – wymruczał cicho Harry, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu, przysuwając się bliżej, co sprawiło, że jego usta były tuż przy uchu starszego chłopaka.

   -Tak zastanawiałem się nad tym wszystkim – powiedział cicho, owijając ramiona dookoła talii Harry, przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej do twarzy Harry’ego, czując jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku.

Kręconowłosy jedynie zamruczał w potwierdzeniu, przyciągając niższego chłopaka jeszcze bliżej do siebie, powodując w ten sposób, że stykali się każdą częścią ciała i wszystkie zmysły Louisa były pełne Harry’ego, jego dotyku, jego zapachu, dźwięku jego cichego oddechu. Wszystkie komórki krzyczały _HarryHarryHarry_ i Louis nie mógł powiedzieć by miał coś przeciwko temu.

   -Wracamy do jeżdżenia, może uda nam się jeszcze czegoś nauczyć – powiedział ze śmiechem, klepiąc wyższego chłopaka w tyłek, otrzymując w efekcie mokry pocałunek na policzku.

Harry może i zachowywał się często jak idiota, robiąc i mówiąc rzeczy, na które niektórzy mogliby się krzywić i patrzeć na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, jednak Louis był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że znajdował się w tym miejscu, właśnie z nim.

 

Kolejne pół godziny upłynęło im na większym skupianiu się, w jaki sposób poruszać kończynami by nie wylądować na lodzie. Z każdą chwilą wychodziło im to dużo lepiej i mimo iż pewnie brakowało im sporo by móc swobodnie okrążać lodowisko w tempie podobnym do tego, z którym poruszali się inni, w niczym im to nie przeszkadzało. Mieli czas by swobodnie ze sobą rozmawiać, rzucając żartami w momentach, które idealnie się do tego nadawały, śmiejąc się tak głośno, że zwracali na siebie uwagę innych ludzi, którzy posyłali im już jedynie delikatne uśmiechy.

   -Jakbyśmy mogli tu siedzieć jeszcze kilka godzin, to wtedy jeździlibyśmy lepiej niż tamci, co się co chwilę popisują – powiedział nagle Harry, wyciągając drugą dłoń w stronę niższego chłopaka i kładąc ją na jego biodrze, podjeżdżając bliżej do niego. Louis jedynie zaśmiał się głośno, nie odwracając się w stronę chłopaka, jadąc wciąż do przodu i w owym momencie ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego – i to dosłownie ciągnąc. Harry, chichocząc cicho, przeniósł także drugą dłoń, która do tej pory była spleciona z palcami Louisa, na biodro mężczyzny, przylegając ściśle do pleców mniejszego chłopaka, opierając policzek na czubku jego głowy.

   -Harold, puść mnie! – Pisnął Louis, próbując rozewrzeć mocny uścisk palców na swoich biodrach, śmiejąc się jednocześnie. Jego słowa jednak przyniosły przeciwny efekt i Harry objął go ramionami w pasie, ściskając go mocniej niż chwilę wcześniej i Louis był przekonany, że chłopak aktualnie szczerzy się głupio, chowając twarz w jego włosach.

   -Nie, dobrze mi tutaj – mruknął tamten, składając lekki pocałunek we włosach niższego chłopaka.

   -Jesteś strasznie ciężki, nie dam rady ciągnąć ciebie za sobą – Harry parsknął śmiechem, schylając się odrobinę i opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu, przysuwając swój policzek do policzka mniejszego chłopca, uśmiechając się delikatnie, kiedy zobaczył, że oczy Louisa są ozdobione cudownymi zmarszczkami, które pojawiają się jedynie wtedy, kiedy tamten szeroko się uśmiecha.

   -Nikt ci nie każe mnie ciągnąć, – wyszeptał Harry, zacieśniając swój uścisk – zawsze możesz się zatrzymać i ze mną poprzytulać, _kruszynko_.

Louis prychnął poirytowany, odwracając się gwałtownie w ramionach wyższego chłopaka. Widząc ten cwany uśmiech na jego twarzy domyślił się, że od początku było to jego zamiarem, i że od początku chciał by Louis znalazł się w takiej pozycji, będąc zmuszonym do zarzucenia ramion na jego szyję.

   -Jesteś niemożliwy – mruknął, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, lubiąc to, że Harry był od niego wyższy, mogąc bez problemu przycisnąć głowę do jego klatki piersiowej, idealnie pasując wzrostem do tego by wcisnąć głowę pod jego brodę, czując się w ten sposób jakby był chroniony przed wszystkim i wszystkimi.

   -Ale i tak mnie uwielbiasz – szepnął, całując niższego chłopaka w skroń, przymykając oczy i całkowicie oddając się chwili, zatapiając się całkowicie w atmosferze, która ich niespodziewanie otoczyła. Znajdowali się dość blisko barierki, nie przeszkadzając nikomu, nie stojąc nikomu na drodze, więc Harry nawet nie myślał o tym, by wypuszczać chłopaka ze swoich objęć.

   -Nie mogę zaprzeczyć – odszepnął Louis, mając nadzieję, że ciche słowa nie dotrą do Harry’ego. Kiedy jednak chłopak objął go mocniej, przyciskając swoje usta do jego czoła, wiedział, że doskonale słyszał to, co Louis próbował mu cicho przekazać, pragnąc wycisnąć słowa na jego skórze i sprawić, by pamiętał o tym do końca swojego życia, jeśli owy wieczór miał być także końcem ich znajomości.

   -Cieszy mnie to, że to słyszę – niespodziewanie Louis poczuł, jak dłoń Harry’ego znajduje się na jego szyi i zaczyna przesuwać kciukiem po jego policzku, co sprawiło, że Louis przymknął na chwilę oczy, przechylając głowę w jego stronę by mocniej docisnąć twarz do jego dłoni, pragnąc czuć jego dotyk na całym swoim ciele.

   -Mnie też – powiedział, podnosząc głowę do góry i zatapiając się w cudownej zieleni jego tęczówek, zapominając o tym, gdzie się znajdują i że dookoła nich znajdowało się mnóstwo ludzi. Nie przejmował się tym kompletnie, nie myśląc nawet nad tym, że mogą znajdować się tutaj ludzie, których zna i widuje na co dzień. Był szczęśliwy znajdując się tak blisko Harry’ego i czuł się dużo lepiej wiedząc, że oni wszyscy widzą, że Harry należy do _niego_ , nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nie było.

Tuż przed tym, jak jego powieki opadły, poddając się chwili, zdążył dostrzec jak oczy Harry’ego cudownie błyszczą i wiedział, że jest to jego nowy cel. Sprawić by oczy chłopaka błyszczały w ten radosny sposób najczęściej, jak to możliwe i żeby to _Louis_ był przyczyną owej radości. Gdyby musiał, to uczyniłby z tego swój cel życiowy, nie pragnąc niczego więcej, jak nieziemskiego uśmiechu na twarzy Harry’ego, który ukazywał jego _cudowne_ dołeczki, które za każdym razem sprawiały, że coś się przewracało Louisowi w żołądku. Nie wiedział do końca, co to jest, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu, czując się z tym lepiej niż prawdopodobnie powinien.

Po chwili, Harry przycisnął swoje pełne wargi do cienkich ust starszego chłopaka i Louis nie mógł do końca zrozumieć, jak w przeciągu kilku godzin stały się one dla niego czymś tak dobrze znanym, czymś co pragnął czuć jak najczęściej.

   -Dziękuję za wszystko – Harry odsunął się od niego odrobinę, by móc się bez problemu odezwać i spojrzeć w źrenice niższego chłopaka. Louis zacisnął swoje ramiona na szyi chłopaka i stając niepewnie na czubkach łyżew objął go mocniej, kładąc brodę na ramieniu wyższego chłopaka. Harry ścisnął go mocniej, pomagając mu zachować równowagę, przesuwając jednocześnie dłonie powoli w dół, zatrzymując je pod pośladkami chłopaka. Ścisnął go krótko w udach, tuż pod pośladkami starszego chłopca, po czym nie wahając się ani chwilę podniósł dłonie wyżej układając je na jego tyłku i jednym, płynnym ruchem uniósł go do góry. Louis pisnął głośno, nie będąc kompletnie przygotowanym na podobną rzecz i od razu zacisnął uda na biodrach młodszego chłopaka, krzyżując nogi za jego plecami, uważając by nie uderzyć go łyżwą.

   -Idioto, prawie dostałem zawału! – Sapnął, uderzając go otwartą dłonią w plecy, trzymając się go mocniej niż chwilę wcześniej. Harry jedynie zaśmiał się cicho, przesuwając dłońmi po jego udach, ściskając je co chwilę.

   -A w gazetach piszą, że trzeba być spontanicznym by uczucie nie wygasło.

   -Tak, ale chodziło pewnie o zaskakiwanie kwiatami czy czekoladkami, a nie nagłe podnoszenie swojego chłopaka do góry, będąc jednocześnie na łyżwach - Louis szeroko otworzył oczy, kiedy zorientował się, że w tej chwili jego życie spoczywa w rękach chłopaka, który nie potrafi kontrolować swoich kończyn na zwykłej powierzchni, nie wspominając o lodzie, na którym się obecnie znajdowali. – O mój Boże, Styles! Postaw mnie na ziemię, przecież Ty się zaraz wywrócisz i oboje skończymy na OIOM-ie i tyle będzie z naszej randki!

   -Chłopaka? – Zapytał zaskoczony Harry, uśmiechając się jednak szeroko do niższego mężczyzny, przyciskając go mocniej do swojego ciała. – Sugerujesz, że jesteśmy… razem?

Louis poczuł jak na jego policzki powoli wkrada się zdradziecki rumieniec, który bywał tam zdecydowanie zbyt często dzisiejszego dnia. Nie zwrócił do końca uwagi na to, co tak naprawdę wypływało z jego ust, a teraz nie miał ochoty cofać tego, co powiedział, kiedy widział jak ogromną radość sprawiło to młodszemu chłopakowi.

   -Tak? – Zapytał, nie do końca pewny tego, jaka odpowiedź byłaby tutaj prawidłowa. – To znaczy… jeśli chcesz? W sumie, jakby nie patrzeć, oświadczyłem ci się, więc-

Jego wypowiedź przerwał mu nagle Harry, złączając ich usta w krótkim jednak wyjątkowo gwałtownym i namiętnym pocałunku, który pozostawił Louisa bez oddechu.

   -Oczywiście, że chcę _idioto_ – szepnął, czułość łatwo dosłyszalna w jego głosie. – Już myślałem, że nigdy nie zejdziemy na ten temat.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując się nagle zadziwiająco lekko, zupełnie jakby pozbył się ciężaru ze swoim ramion, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że go ze sobą nosił.

   -Czyli, że, ty, um – Louis zagryzł wargi, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie odpowiednich słów. – Chcesz być moim _chłopakiem_? – Spytał, z niedowierzaniem dosłyszalnym w głosie.

Harry ochoczo skinął głową, uśmiechając się dużo szerzej i powodując, że oba dołeczki pojawiły się w jego policzkach, co przyczyniło się do tego, że uśmiech Louisa stał się nagle czulszy, delikatniejszy, bardziej _prywatny_ , przeznaczony jedynie dla Harry’ego.

   -Dlaczego wydajesz się tak bardzo zaskoczony tym, że chcę być z tobą? – Zapytał, unosząc w zaskoczeniu jedną brew.

Louis czasami zapominał, że to Harry był tym młodszym. Chłopak był tak niesamowicie dojrzały i doświadczony, jak na swój wiek, że Louisowi w niektórych momentach wypadało z głowy, że Harry naprawdę miał jedynie 18 lat. Wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami, nie wiedząc do końca, co ma mu na to odpowiedzieć. Palce wplótł w dłuższe kosmyki tuż nad karkiem wyższego chłopaka, nie patrząc mu w oczy, nie wiedząc jak ma się teraz zachować.

   -Bo… Ty to ty. Jesteś… _niesamowity_ , Harry, i naprawdę mógłbyś oczarować wszystkich i być _z każdym_. Jesteś cudowny, nieśmiały, troszczysz się o innych – nawet o mnie, a nie znamy się wcale tak dobrze. Twój uśmiech potrafiłby prawdopodobnie zmiękczyć serce, które zostało skute lodem. Jesteś-jesteś _cudowny_. I nie potrafię zrozumieć jak ktoś taki jak… _Ty_ chce być z kimś takim jak-jak ja – zakończył szeptem, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech, bojąc się, że wybuchnie płaczem, kiedy powie coś jeszcze. Dopiero teraz, kiedy wypowiedział swoje wszystkie zmartwienia na głos, dotarło do niego ile w tym jest prawdy.

   -Louis, _Lou_ , spójrz na mnie – szepnął, kładąc palec wskazujący pod jego brodę, by delikatnie unieść jego głowę do góry by chłopak w końcu na niego spojrzał. Mimo swoich oporów Louis spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, czując jak ulatuje z niego całe powietrze w jednej chwili. Harry sprawiał, że  _zapierało mu dech w piersiach_. Wyglądał cudownie i Louis był zaskoczony, jak całą noc mógł nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak piękny naprawdę on jest.

Louis otwierał usta by się z nim tym podzielić, by go poinformować, jak _niesamowity_ jest i jak bardzo Louis się cieszy, że wpadł na niego w tym parku, na tej ławce. Harry jednak przyłożył dłoń do jego ust, powstrzymując go przed mówieniem, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że to on chce coś powiedzieć.

   -Louis nigdy, _przenigdy_ , nie mów tak o sobie. Nie myśl o sobie w tak niski sposób. Jesteś fantastyczny, jesteś _oszałamiający_ i wszyscy byliby bardziej niż szczęśliwi mogąc przebywać w twoim towarzystwie. Jesteś mądry, zabawny, masz dobre serce, twój uśmiech rozświetla całe pomieszczenie i masz najpiękniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. _Louis_ , ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, jak piękny, jak przystojny jesteś. Tak mocno wierzysz w to, co przed chwilą mówiłeś, i nie pozwala ci to zauważyć, że podrywają cię praktycznie wszystkie kobiety. Ta w kinie, od której odbieraliśmy voucher wyglądała jakby chciała wydrapać mi oczy za to, że powiedziałeś do mnie _kochanie_ – zachichotał Harry, odgarniając mu z czoła kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków, które opadły z misternie ułożonej fryzury. – Nie będę zaczynał o restauracji i o tych kobietach, które wodziły za tobą wzrokiem. Byłem tak _zazdrosny_ , że pilnowałem by cię obejmować albo trzymać za rękę żeby widziały, że jesteś zajęty, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nie byłeś. Nawet ten kelner się za tobą oglądał przez cały wieczór!

Louis zaskoczony wpatrywał się w kręconowłosego chłopaka, nie dowierzając temu, co słyszał. Za każdym razem, kiedy czuł, że ktoś się w nich wpatruje był pewny, że to ze względu na Harry’ego, że pewnie _wszyscy_ zastanawiają się, co, ktoś tak cudowny jak Harry, robi z kimś, tak bardzo nieinteresującym jak Louis. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, że to _on_ mógł zwracać uwagę innych.

   -Nawet nie wiesz, jaką miałem cholerną satysfakcję, jak założyłeś mi ten pierścionek. Nie widziałeś tych spojrzeń, które rzucały mi niektóre kelnerki, kiedy widziały, że nakładasz mi pierścionek na palec serdeczny. Byłem przekonany, że wyrzucą nas stamtąd tylko dlatego, że mi się oświadczyłeś – roześmiał się, kręcąc głową. Przyłożył obie dłonie na policzkach chłopaka, co sprawiło, że Louis zacisnął mocniej nogi i ramiona, którymi trzymał się Harry’ego.

   -Jesteś cudowny. Nigdy nie pozwól by ktokolwiek wmówił ci coś innego – szepnął, przysuwając twarz bliżej do jego i opierając czoło na jego czole. Louis westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy i kiwając powoli głową.

   -Będę ci o tym przypominał każdego następnego dnia, byś zawsze pamiętał, jak cudowny jesteś – Louis ponownie kiwnął głową, czując jak pod powiekami gromadzą mu się łzy, które czekały na odpowiednią chwilę, by się spod nich wydostać. Louis nie chciał płakać, nie w otoczeniu tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy znajdowali się razem z nimi na płycie lodowiska.

   -Dziękuję – szepnął, cmokając go delikatnie w wargi, przesuwając nosem po jego nosie, uśmiechając się delikatnie do samego siebie, ciesząc się z tego, co ma razem z Harrym.

   -To ja ci dziękuję.

Louis westchnął cicho, z radością, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że spotkało go coś takiego, że miał szansę być tak szczęśliwym.

Podniósł głowę do góry i w tej samej chwili, w której to zrobił pożałował swojej decyzji. Dostrzegł bowiem dwie, tak dobrze znane mu osoby, które wchodziły właśnie na płytę lodowiska. Eleanor i Aiden, trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc się do siebie co chwilę. Zagryzł wargę, obserwując ich z uwagą przez krótką chwilę, dochodząc do wniosku, że mimo całego żalu i bólu, który odczuwał głęboko w sercu, tworzyli oni _dobrą_ parę. Z pewnością lepszą niż Louis i Eleanor, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

   -Na co się tak zapatrzyłeś? – Po chwili dotarł do niego cichy głos Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w niego z czułym uśmiechem na ustach.

   -Pamiętasz, jak zastanawiałeś się czy Eleanor lubiła jeździć na łyżwach i dlaczego kupiłem te bilety na dzisiejsze otwarcie? – Harry zmarszczył brwi słysząc pytanie, nie wiedząc dlaczego nagle Louis zaczął mówić o swojej byłej, kiedy byli właśnie w trakcie rozmowy o _nich_. Skinął jednak powoli głową, zastanawiając się, gdzie prowadzi ta rozmowa.

   -Cóż, zagadka się rozwiązała. El lubi chyba łyżwy, bo właśnie weszła na taflę razem z Aidenem, więc. – Nie był do końca pewny, czy wspominanie byłego Harry’ego było dobrym pomysłem. Przygotował się na to, że Harry nagle stanie się spięty i będzie chciał pójść albo odsunąć się od niego, by nie zobaczył ich razem. Harry jednak przeniósł dłonie niżej, tam gdzie znajdowały się wcześniej i objął go mocniej, przyciskając go ponownie do swojego ciała, po czym powoli odwrócił się w stronę, w którą patrzał Louis, wzrokiem szukając wspomnianej pary. Przekrzywił głowę na bok, obserwując ich z uwagą, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Louisa, który wpatrywał się w niego, przygryzając wargę ze zdenerwowaniem.

   -Dobrze dla nich – mruknął cicho i korzystając z rozkojarzenia Louisa wpił mu się w wargi, ściskając jednocześnie jego pośladki. Przygryzł lekko jego dolną wargę, ciągnąc ją w swoją stronę, kiedy odsuwał się od szybkiego i namiętnego pocałunku.

   -Idą w naszą stronę – wymamrotał Louis tuż przy ustach Harry’ego, patrząc kątem oka w bok, widząc Eleanor i Aidena, który szli w ich stronę. Nie wiedział, czy para ich zobaczyła czy rozpoznała, czy po prostu to wyszło przez przypadek, jednak Louis nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie siły by się tym przejmować. Zbyt bardzo był zajęty ustami kręconowłosego chłopaka, który aktualnie składał delikatne pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki, kierując się powoli w dół, w stronę szyi. Louis czuł, że robi mu się nagle gorąco i miał ochotę ściągnąć kurtkę, która zaczęła mu nagle przeszkadzać.

   -Och, przepraszam bardzo, nie widzieliśmy was! – Kiedy dotarł do niego tak dobrze mu znany głos chłopaka, z którym pracował razem w kawiarni, i z którym przyjaźnił się równie długo, odsunął się zaskoczony od kręconowłosego, spoglądając w bok na parę, która wpatrywała się w nich z zażenowanym wyrazem twarzy. Cóż, widocznie nie każdemu podobało się publiczne okazywanie uczuć.

   -Louis?

   -Harry?

I Aiden, i Eleanor, sapnęli zaskoczeni w tym samym czasie, kiedy zorientowali się, kto znajduje się przed nimi. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, przenosząc spojrzenie na zielonookiego, który wciąż patrzał na niego z tym samym, niegasnącym, czułym uśmiechem.

   -Co ty tu robisz? – Zapytał Aiden, wpatrując się ciągle w kręconowłosego chłopaka, który zachowywał się zupełnie tak, jakby go nie znał, jakby nigdy nie byli razem, co sprawiało, że Louis uśmiechał się dużo szerzej niż wcześniej. Cieszyło go to, że mimo tego iż przed Harrym znajdował się jego były chłopak, to ten nadal patrzał na Louisa, nie przejmując się towarzystwem, które mieli.

   -O to samo moglibyśmy spytać ciebie. I twoją koleżankę. – Odpowiedział Harry, przesuwając dłonie na uda chłopaka, który dalej oplatał go nogami w biodrach, trzymając się kurczowo jego ciała.

   -To nie jest jakiś rodzaj ukrytej kamery, czy coś, prawda? Nie wyskoczy tu zaraz ekipa krzycząca, że daliśmy się wkręcić? – Zapytała brązowowłosa, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym ponownie przeniosła spojrzenie na chłopaków, znajdujących się przed nią.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

   -Kochanie, możesz mnie postawić na ziemię? – Harry kiwnął głową, cmokając go krótko w usta, przesuwając dłonie na jego talię i stawiając go na ziemię tak samo, jak zrobił to w drodze na lodowisko. Louis stanął przed Harrym, przysuwając się tak blisko by czuć za sobą ciało starszego chłopaka, nie czuł się pewnie stojąc samemu przed byłą dziewczyną i byłym przyjacielem. Wiedział, że Harry’emu też musi być ciężko oglądać byłego chłopaka z jakąś kobietą, więc chciał w ten sposób wesprzeć również jego.

   -Kochanie? O mój Boże, ty chyba żartujesz, że nagle stałeś się cio-

  -Ty lepiej uważaj na to, co mówisz – warknął Louis, mrużąc groźnie oczy i stając bliżej kobiety. Eleanor zaskoczona odsunęła się do tyłu, patrząc na niego z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

   -Dzisiaj rano byłeś u mnie w domu, z kwiatami. Skąd więc wytrzasnąłeś tego – machnęła dłonią w stronę Harry’ego, który położył jedną dłoń na biodrze Louisa, by w ten sposób uspokoić jego emocje, - _kogoś_?

Harry prychnął, uśmiechając się w ich stronę z triumfem.

Louis był wściekły. Wściekły, że Eleanor sugeruje, że Louis nie jest wystarczająco dobry by znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, by móc pokazywać się z kimś innym. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć jej wszystko to, co dzisiaj chodziło mu po głowie. Miał ochotę ją obrazić, zwyzywać i zmieszać z błotem nie przejmując się tym, że jest to kobieta, której powinno okazywać się szacunek.

W chwili, w której otwierał usta by jej nawrzucać i wyżyć się choć _odrobinę_ , poczuł jak Harry mocniej zaciska lewą dłoń na jego biodrze. Niespodziewanie wpadł mu do głowy idealny pomysł, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie o co mu chodzi i nie wyda go przed tą dwójką.

   -Tak się składa, że wpadłem jedynie by sprawdzić czy jesteś chora. Jakby się okazało, że wszystko w porządku to trochę zepsułabyś moje plany – wzruszył ramionami, splatając palce prawej dłoni z lewą ręką chłopaka, wiedząc, że w ten sposób przyciągnie uwagę do ich splecionych palców. Tak jak przypuszczał i Aiden, i Eleanor spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, po chwili głośno wypuszczając powietrze.

   -Co to ma być?! – Syknęła dziewczyna, przysuwając się bliżej i chwytając ich złączone dłonie. – To jest-to jest pierścionek?!

Louis z ledwością powstrzymał się od głośnego wybuchnięcia śmiechem, kiedy patrzał na jej komiczną minę. Na całe szczęście Harry zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi, i z szerokim uśmiechem objął go w pasie z radością wyciągając dłoń z pierścionkiem przed ich twarze by oboje mieli dobry widok na srebrną obrączkę.

   -Ty jesteś zaręczony? – Zapytał Aiden, przeskakując wzrokiem między nimi, zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, na którego z nich ma patrzeć.

   -Tak wyszło – mruknął Louis z satysfakcją. – Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie miałem pojęcia, że Harry jest twoim chłopakiem. Ty wiedziałeś, że El jest ze mną i nie miałeś żadnych skrupułów by się z nią pieprzyć, więc wiesz.

Eleanor sapnęła, gwałtownie czerwieniejąc na twarzy i łapiąc Aidena za dłoń, pociągnęła go w drugą stronę sycząc coś, co brzmiało jak _idziemy stąd!_ , po czym oboje zniknęli w tłumie ludzi, który dalej znajdował się na płycie.

Kiedy para zniknęła z ich pola widzenia, Harry roześmiał się głośno, chowając twarz w zgięciu między ramieniem, a szyją Louisa.

   -O mój Boże, widziałeś jej minę? Myślałem, że zaraz tutaj wybuchnie i zerwie mi ten pierścionek z palca! – Zarechotał, zasłaniając usta dłonią i kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – To było genialne, opłacało się, żeby zobaczyć ich zaskoczone miny. Jesteś cudowny – powiedział Harry, odwracając Louisa w swoją stronę i składając delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku.

   -Warto było, oj warto – potwierdził z uśmiechem, ponownie splatając ich palce, ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia. – Idziemy? Zaczyna mi się robić zimno.

   -A ja znam więcej niż jeden sposób na to by cię rozgrzać – wymruczał mu Harry prosto do ucha, poruszając przy tym zabawnie brwiami. Louis parsknął śmiechem, szturchając chłopaka w ramię.

   -Czyli idziemy do mnie. W aucie mam misia, który miał być dla niej, ale wolę go dać tobie.

   -Awww, Lou! Masz dla mnie misia? To takie słodkie! – Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach i składając lekkiego buziaka na jego ustach.

   -Nie przekraczaj granicy, Haz – mruknął, uderzając go w ramię i ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.

Był szczęśliwy będąc w tym miejscu razem z Harrym, czując się lepiej niż czuł się kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Był wdzięczny, że ten dzień potoczył się w ten sposób, gdyż dzięki temu poznał tak cudowną osobę, którą jest Harry. Nie znali się zbyt długo, to prawda, jednak Louis wiedział, że czeka ich wiele, cudownych chwil, które spędzą razem. Wiedział, że mają szansę być czymś więcej i mają szansę przetrwać wszystko to, co los przygotował na ich dalszej drodze. Mogą przetrwać każdą burzę, każdą kłótnię i każde rozstanie, które może się zdarzyć.

Razem są silniejsi i razem są w stanie przetrwać wszystko.

 _Naprawdę_ wszystko.

 

 

(I jeśli Harry poszedł do kawiarni, w której pracował Louis kilka dni później wiedząc, że jest tam Aiden i Eleanor i pocałował Louisa namiętnie na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych tam osób, cóż, nikt nie mógł go za to obwiniać. Naprawdę.)

(Rok później, na kolejne Walentynki, Louis zaplanował dokładnie taki sam dzień. Poszli do tego samego kina, zajęli te same miejsca, wybrali się do tej samej restauracji, w której byli rok wcześniej i Louis oświadczył się Harry'emu w ten sam sposób - z pierścionkiem w kieliszku z szampanem. Harry nigdy nie ściągnął pierwszego pierścionka zaręczynowego.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec!  
> Może za jakiś czas znowu dodam jedną z moich historii, to się okaże.  
> Trzymajcie się, buziaki xx ♥♥


End file.
